


Dream on

by Natuzzi



Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, Case Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер СПН и Начала. В отношении Начала это слэш и АУ, а в СПН это джен и типа канон))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream on

Чарли прислала сообщение из Лос-Анджелеса, когда Дин и Сэм уже собирались покинуть Калифорнию и вернуться в бункер. Они остановились на границе штата, чтобы заправиться, и пока Дин ходил расплачиваться, Сэм и прочел короткое смс: «Срочно. Нужна Помощь. ЛА. Чарли». Информации никакой, но отказать Чарли было немыслимо, поэтому Дин даже слова не сказал, хотя с тех пор, как они закончили с последним призраком, он только и говорил о том, что собирается неделю не вылезать из постели. Или из баров. Как повезет. 

С Чарли они встретились в забегаловке на окраине города. 

– Я тут нашла себе дело, – сказала она. – Думала, будет проще. Но в результате запуталась сама и, кажется, все испортила.   
– Надеюсь, ты не встряла ни во что опасное? – спросил Дин.  
– Сама не знаю. – Чарли вздохнула. – Я влезла в дом к одному чуваку и попалась. – Она увидела, как у Дина и Сэма синхронно расширяются глаза, и рассмеялась. – Глупо получилось. Он не стал заявлять в полицию, но теперь он меня знает, и в доме у него я не успела ничего найти.  
– Ладно, мы все внимание, – сказал Сэм.  
– В общем, у меня есть один приятель, Энди. Познакомились когда-то на Комик-коне. Его недавно уволили с работы, и он попросил помочь.  
– Он решил, что его начальник – зло? – спросил Дин.

Чарли фыркнула.

– Да нет! Он уверен, что главный инженер корпорации украл его идею и уволил его, чтобы присвоить ее.  
– Корпоративные разборки дело обычное, – осторожно заметил Сэм.  
– Нет-нет. Его идею украли прямо из его головы. Во сне.

Сэм с Дином переглянулись. 

– Ты сказала, что начинала копать сама, – сказал Дин.  
– Да, точно. – Чарли открыла свой ноутбук. – Я проследила все контакты их главного инженера за несколько месяцев до увольнения Энди.  
– Прямо все?  
– Ты не представляешь, сколько камер сейчас в городах. Я его не видела, разве что когда он в душе был. Но там он ни с кем не встречался, отвечаю. В основном все его контакты были обычными. Но три месяца назад он несколько раз виделся с ним.

Она развернула ноут к Дину и Сэму. На фотографии был мужчина средних лет, он сидел за столиком в открытом кафе и читал газету. Сэм придвинул к себе ноут и увеличил подпись.

– Доминик Кобб… Это к нему ты лазила?  
– Ну да. Странный тип. Поначалу показался мне совершенно обычным. Живет в пригороде ЛА, двое детей, жены нет. Собственное архитектурное бюро средней руки. Из сотрудников только он и секретарша. Заказов мало, в основном перепланировка частных квартир. Но потом я нашла кое-что. За этот год он по крайней мере пять раз встречался с большими боссами. Никаких архитекторских проектов они не проводили и для себя ничего не строили. Но каждый раз после встречи с Коббом в компаниях этих людей начинали происходить кардинальные изменения. Но знаете, что самое странное? Энди его узнал. Он говорит, что видел его в том сне.

Сэм пожал плечами, но все же стал перечитывать информацию о Коббе.

– Чарли, – сказал Дин. – Подсознание странная штука. Может он мельком видел, как этот Кобб приходит к его начальнику, а потом его мозг просто выдал его образ. Для этого Энди не обязательно было обращать на него внимание.  
– Я понимаю, – вздохнула Чарли. – Но ведь есть не только это. Как же украденная идея?  
– Ну хорошо. – Дин обернулся к Сэму, и тот согласно кивнул. – Мы поедем, заселимся куда-нибудь, а ты пришли нам все, что успела накопать. И надо бы встретиться с этим Энди.  
– Когда скажете, – откликнулась Чарли.

 

***

 

– Вообще-то есть зелья, которые позволяют путешествовать по снам, – заметил Дин, пока они добирались до мотеля.  
– Верно, – откликнулся Сэм. – Или демон. Допустим, он вселился в Энди, прочел мысли, а затем стер парню память о своем пребывании.

Дин покивал, просчитывая возможность. Такой вариант вполне вписывался в общую картину. Если Доминик Кобб одержим демоном, заключающим сделки, то становились понятны его встречи с важными шишками. Дети? Они возможно и не знают, что тело их отца оккупировано пришельцем.  
Тем более времена изменились. Раньше демоны мало заморачивались сохранением жизни своих жертв, да и вели себя довольно нагло, память никому не стирали, чтобы поддерживать в людях страх. Но в последнее время Кроули их вымуштровывал, и они стали тише. И это было конечно в каком-то смысле лучше для самих людей, но вычислять демонов и охотиться на них стало сложнее.

Своего приятеля Чарли приволокла к ним в тот же вечер. Энди оказался щуплым юношей с покрасневшими от бессонницы глазами. Он глушил энергетик, одну банку за другой, и его уже немного потряхивало. А еще он был жутко разозлен. Дин никак не ожидал от такого задохлика настолько бурлящей энергии.

– Этот тип накачал меня чем-то, – рассказывал он. – Я ездил в Пало-Альто. Сел в автобус и заснул. Там-то все и случилось. Я спросонья не понял, что произошло, только потом дошло…  
– Какие-нибудь последствия? – спросил Сэм.  
– Этот гад спер мой проект! – чуть ли не взорвался Энди. – Какие вам еще последствия нужны?   
– Я имел в виду самочувствие, – невозмутимо уточнил Сэм. – Не тошнило? Может сыпь какая-то была? Сонные зелья обычно содержат много трав с сильными действиями. Или может вы заметили рядом серу?

Энди внимательно посмотрел на Сэма. Перевел взгляд на Дина, который пытался не встревать в общение со слишком импульсивным юношей. 

– Слушайте, я понимаю, что звучит как бред. Чарли мне поверила. Но я не знаю, как убедить вас в своей правоте. Может я и правда того. – Он покрутил пальцем у виска. – Не стоило вас беспокоить. 

Он встал, резко отодвинув стул, сухо чмокнул Чарли в щеку и пошел восвояси.

– Простите, – сказала Чарли. – Он вообще нормальный чувак. Только немного не в себе из-за всей этой истории.  
– Мы проверим Кобба, – пообещал Дин. – Посмотрим, что он прячет. Но если он чист, прости.  
– Хорошо! Спасибо. Честно, я и не рассчитываю на большее.

 

***

 

Зависнуть в ЛА пришлось на несколько дней. В офисе Доминика Кобба не нашлось ничего интересного. Чертежи, доски, минимум необходимой оргтехники. Чарли прислала им информацию с его компьютера, но там не было ничего необычного. 

Если что-то и могло выдать Кобба, то это следовало искать в его доме. Чтобы пробраться туда, пришлось караулить несколько дней, выжидая, когда там никого не будет. И Дин считал, что им крупно повезло, что не пришлось делать это лично, сидя в машине. Чарли подключилась к уличной системе наблюдения, чтобы следить за домом. Слава богу, Кобб жил в престижном пригороде, и там камеры на фонарях никого не смущали. Наконец, однажды Кобб уехал в офис, а няня повела детей в парк.

Дом был большим. Дин с Сэмом провели больше часа, обыскивая гостиную, кабинет, спальни на втором этаже и даже детские. Нигде не было даже намека на сверхъестественное. Даже в виде каких-нибудь мистических триллеров на полках или растиражированных талисманов на удачу. 

А потом Сэм обнаружил дверь в подвал. И единственное, чтоотличало ее от любой обычной двери в подвал – это добротный замок с электронным кодом.

– Ненужный хлам так не запирают, – заметил Дин.   
– Да уж, – согласился Сэм. – Но придется повозиться.  
– Чарли позвони, – сказал Дин. – И позови, когда откроешь.

Сам он вернулся в гостиную. Это была большая квадратная комната с окном-эркером от пола до потолка. Напротив него располагалось высокое узкое зеркало, а напротив входа – камин. Дин подошел к нему и начал разглядывать фотографии, расставленные на полке. В основном на них были дети – мальчик и девочка, но на одной была запечатлена женщина в легком платье. Она щурилась от солнца, и от этого ее улыбка казалась еще ярче. Дин взял рамку, чтобы посмотреть на нее поближе. Чарли упоминала, что эта женщина умерла, хотя и не сказала как. В любом случае трагедия могла толкнуть ее мужа на многие странные поступки. Дин никогда не списывал такое со счетов. Он хотел поставить фотку на место, но тут заметил на шее у женщины кулон в виде маленького волчка. На нем отражалось солнце, поэтому его нельзя было как следует рассмотреть.

– Дин! – позвал Сэм. – Иди сюда.

Дин поставил рамку на место и вышел из гостиной. Сэм стоял у распахнутой двери в подвал.   
Они спустились вниз, подсвечивая себе фонариками. Сначала лучи высветили большой бойлер для нагрева воды, две стиральные машины, полки с инструментами. Ничего необычного. Дин нащупал у лестницы выключатель, и под потолком зажглись три лампочки. Подвал оказался больше, чем они ожидали. При желании здесь вполне можно было бы играть в баскетбол вчетвером, а может и вшестером. Вся середина подвала была пустой. Зацементированный пол тщательно отшлифован и вымыт. В воздухе витал слабый запах чистящих средств. 

Хотя все же кое-куда внимательный уборщик не заглянул.

– Эй, смотри-ка, – сказал Дин, присев рядом со стиральной машиной. Он искренне надеялся, что это просто пыль, которую случайно не заметили. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении он понял, что это не просто грязь. – Сера, – сказал он Сэму.   
– Все-таки демон… – откликнулся тот, подходя ближе.   
– Да, а так хотелось ошибиться…

 

***

 

Что делать с демоном они знали. Его нужно было изгнать, а перед этим заставить отменить все заключенные сделки. Кроули очевидно снова будет не в восторге, но тут уж что поделаешь – раз его подопечный попался, значит попался. Все честно.

Нужно было успеть сделать все до того, как няня приведет в дом детей с прогулки. И если повезет, они вернутся уже к своему настоящему отцу.  
Ловушку они начертили в гостиной, прикрыв ее ковром. Чарли по их просьбе позвонила Коббу в офис и сказала, что его срочно ждет ремонтная бригада, потому что на улице прорвало канализацию. И его машина подъехала к дому уже минут через десять. 

Дин с Сэмом спрятались в разных концах гостиной – Дин у входа, Сэм у камина. Кобб вошел в гостиную, попутно набирая на телефоне какой-то номер. Дин выступил вперед.

– Эй, – позвал он.

Кобб обернулся, и Дин плеснул ему в лицо святой водой. 

– Твою мать! – вскрикнул Кобб, отшатываясь прямо в центр пентаграммы. 

Однако буквально секунду спустя, он выпрямился, посмотрел на Дина, увидел подошедшего к нему Сэма с обрезом и поднял руки. 

– Откуда вы, ребята? – спросил он. – Явно не из Кобол, их парни обычно выглядят по-другому. Кэмпер?   
– Я Дин Винчестер, ты тварь, – сказал Дин. 

На лице Кобба мелькнуло оскорбленное выражение, но он не стал отвечать.

– Послушайте, – сказал он примирительным тоном, – у меня дети. Они вот-вот будут здесь. Я уверен, кто бы вас не послал, мы сможем решить это по-деловому.   
– По-деловому? – с ухмылкой переспросил Дин. – Отлично вас Кроули выдрессировал. Любо-дорого посмотреть. 

Он опустил свой обрез. Сэм тем временем достал припрятанную за диваном сумку с инвентарем и приготовил соль и святую воду. Дин вытащил нож, скорее для страху, на случай если демон слишком заупрямится. Они отвлеклись от Кобба буквально на секунду, и то только потому, что он ведь уже стоял в ловушке. И тут Кобб кинулся к камину, каким-то совершенно непостижимым движением выхватил из трубы два пистолета, и развернулся, целясь в Дина и Сэма.

– Я предупреждаю, они заряжены, – сказал он. – И я не привык убивать, но если вы не оставите мне выбора…

Дин с Сэмом переглянулись.

– Он не демон, – сказал Сэм.  
– Спасибо, гений, сам вижу.   
– Демон? – переспросил Кобб.  
– Так. – Сэм осторожно опустил на пол банку с солью и поднял ладони вверх. – Давайте успокоимся. Мы тут явно совершили большую ошибку. Мы вообще-то из ФБР.

Он медленно распахнул полу куртки, чтобы Кобб видел, что у него нет там другого оружия, и вытащил из кармана удостоверение. 

– У него тоже такое есть, – добавил он, указывая на Дина.

Дин неохотно положил нож рядом с сумкой Сэма и также осторожно достал свою корочку. 

– Вот, можете посмотреть.  
– Бросьте ближе, – скзал Кобб.

Парни кинули корочки на пол, прямо в центр пентаграммы. 

Кобб поставил один пистолет на предохранитель и сунул его за пояс. Не опуская второй, он шагнул в пентаграмму, поднял удостоверения и снова отступил к камину, беспрепятственно покинув круг. Некоторое время он внимательно изучал удостоверения, все также целясь в Дина и Сэма и иногда поглядывая на них.

– Мы расследуем одно дело, – сказал Сэм, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. – И нам дали наводку на вас. Очевидно, ошибочно.

Кобб поднял глаза, пристально глядя на него.

– Демон? – уточнил он.

Сэм пожал плечами. 

– Это члены одной группировки. Мы их так между собой называем для простоты.

Кобб хмыкнул.

– ФБР, как же, – наконец сказал он. Однако пистолет он опустил и вернул им удостоверения. – У вас, стало быть, больше нет ко мне претензий?  
– Никаких, сэр, – сказал Дин.  
– Ладно, убирайтесь. 

Они пошли к выходу.

В дверях Дин обернулся.

– Можно еще один вопрос?

Кобб нахмурился, но кивнул.

– Сера. 

Кобб вопросительно выгнул бровь.

– У вас в подвале мы нашли серу. Откуда она?

Известие о том, что в его отсутствие федералы успели обыскать дом, Кобба явно не обрадовало. Однако он не стал это комментировать.

– Я делал фейерверки для четвертого июля. Это для лагеря моей дочери.  
– А, – коротко сказал Дин. 

Когда они садились в машину и разворачивались, Кобб все еще стоял в дверях. Видимо, хотел убедиться, что они убрались от его дома.

 

***

 

После того, как черная импала скрылась в конце улицы Доминик Кобб вернулся в дом. Ковер в гостиной все еще был мокрым. Он поднял его край, чтобы проверить, насколько все плохо и увидел нарисованную прямо на паркете пентаграмму. 

– Вот дерьмо, – процедил он и потер пальцем краску. Она смазалась, но оставила на паркете уже въевшийся след. – Дерьмо, – повторил Кобб.

Он опустил ковер на место, решив оставить пока все как есть. Потом он набрал номер Майлза. Трубку взяла его супруга. Как будто день мог стать еще паршивее. К счастью, когда речь шла о том чтобы дети погостили у нее пару дней, она старалась скрывать свое недовольство зятем. Потом Кобб перезвонил няне и попросил, чтобы после прогулки она сразу отвезла детей к бабушке. 

Закончив с этим делом, он направился в подвал. Нужно было посмотреть, что там натворили эти типы. Однако никаких следов своего пребывания они не оставили. Все вещи лежали на своих местах. И они даже ухитрились не натоптать. Кобб оглядел пол, пытаясь понять, где этот въедливый тип нашел серу. Ее остатки обнаружились возле одной из стиральных машин. Он снял пиджак, кинув его на перила, взял совок с щеткой и тщательно промел все щели еще раз. 

Потом он взял с полки банку с краской и вышел в середину помещения. Привычным движением он нарисовал на полу круг, затем начертил внутри него крест и вдоль прямых принялся писать знаки, которые он уже знал наизусть. После этого он расстегнул ворот и вытащил висящий на цепочке ключ. Он запустил его в середине символа и, дождавшись, когда символы начнут менять цвет, вышел из круга.

Пентаграмма начала трескаться вдоль основных линий, сквозь трещины пробивался яркий свет. Кобб прикрыл глаза ладонью. Когда свет угас, он опустил руку и поприветствовал того, кто стоял в центре круга. 

– Здравствуй, Артур. 

Тот кивнул ему. 

– Ты рано, – сказал Артур, пропустив приветствие. – Еще и двух недель не прошло по вашему времени.  
– Возможно, у нас проблемы, – сказал Кобб. 

Он тоже решил не церемониться слишком долго. Артур оглянулся, но увидев, что они одни, нахмурился еще больше.

– Что за проблемы?  
– Только что у меня были два парня. Сказали, что из ФБР. Но удостоверения у них фальшивые. А еще они нарисовали у меня в гостиной демонскую пентаграмму и облили меня водой, скорее всего святой.  
– Какие затейники, – сухо проговорил Артур.  
– Они приняли меня за демона.

У Артура дрогнули уголки губ. 

– Тебя? За демона? – кажется, эта идея показалась ему забавной.  
– Они искали здесь нечто сверхъестественное, Артур, – сказал Кобб. – И обнаружили, к слову, серу. Ее в последний раз было довольно много.  
– У серы много свойств, – заметил Артур. – Ее сверхъестественное назначение не первое, что приходит в голову.   
– Только если они не охотники. А вероятность этого очень велика.  
– Охотники? – переспросил Артур.  
– Да, люди, которые охотятся за нечистью, вроде тебя, например.

Артур вздохнул. 

– Тогда может мне лучше не быть здесь? Вряд ли они смогут найти меня там, где мне место.  
– В следующем месяце у нас большой заказ. Я не хочу, чтобы они оставались в городе и продолжали копать.   
– Разумно, – согласился Артур после некоторого раздумья. – И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Для начала выясним, охотники ли они. Потом посмотрим.  
– Хорошо. Знаешь, где они?  
– Я запомнил номер машины. Найдешь?  
– Да, конечно.

Кобб отступил в сторону, пропуская Артура вперед к лестнице, а сам снова взял банку с краской. Пол в подвале к этому моменту снова стал гладким, без единой трещины. 

 

***

 

Дин битый час сидел в баре, наблюдая за местными красотками. Что ни говори, а Лос-Анджелес был благодатным местом. Все девчонки хотели быть актрисами, даже те, кто говорили, что не хотят. И визитка продюсера творила больше чудес, чем любые деньги и прочие достоинства. Визиток у Дина было пруд пруди. Оставалось только выбрать, к кому подкатить. 

– Кампари с грейпфрутовым соком, – сказали слева.

Дин обернулся. Рядом с ним присела самая роскошная блондинка, которую он когда-либо видел. Ну или самая роскошная в этом баре, это уж точно. Получив свою выпивку, она выбросила из стакана соломинку с зонтиком и сделала небольшой глоток прямо через край. 

– Уже выбрал кого-нибудь? – запросто спросила она, покосившись на Дина.  
– Может быть, – уклончиво ответил Дин, поворачиваясь к ней всем телом. – А ты?  
– Может быть, – откликнулась она. 

Дин перевел дух. Обычно если такая женщина подсаживается к тебе сама, значит, в конце знакомства придется платить. Но обычно ради таких женщин денег было не жалко.

– Недавно в городе? – спросила красотка, покачивая ногой.  
– Проездом. Но я тут уже бывал.  
– А в этом баре?  
– Вот тут я впервые.  
– Ммм. Здесь есть интересные места.  
– Очень интригующе, – откликнулся Дин.

Блондинка улыбнулась, залпом допила свой кампари и встала.

– Пойдем на экскурсию?

Дин бросил на стойку пару купюр и последовал за ней в глубины клуба. За пределами главного зала оказался чудной коридор с низкими потолками, стенами, обитыми плюшем и переливающимися светильниками. По пути им попалось несколько парочек, которые были так увлечены друг другом, что даже не смогли дотерпеть до укрытой от взоров комнаты. 

Девушка привела его в угловую комнату, в самом конце коридора. Ее стены были обиты бархатом темного цвета. Из мебели только круглая тахта и два торшера с вычурными абажурами. Пошловато, но Дину такое нравилось. 

– Кстати, – сказал он. Я Дин. А тебя зовут?...  
– Имс, – сказала блондинка глубоким баритоном, и стала стремительно превращаться в другого человека. 

Дин не успел опомниться, как перед ним стоял широкоплечий мужик в потасканном костюме. Хмель от выпитого пива слетел с Дина в считанные секунды. Он отшатнулся и выхватил из-за пазухи серебряный нож. Это же надо было нарваться на перевертыша. Тот в свою очередь нападать не спешил, а увидев нож, поднял ладони вверх.

– Серебро? – уточнил он с улыбкой. – Ты и правда настоящий охотник? Я уже и не надеялся встретить кого-нибудь из вас.  
– Что ж, твоя мечта сбылась.

Дин сжал челюсти, и стал медленно приближаться к нему по широкой дуге. 

– Знаешь, все это не обязательно, – сказал Имс, указывая на нож. – Я хочу попросить тебя о помощи. И поверь мне, в этом случае тебе удастся избавиться от многих из нас в твоем мире. Я не шучу. Мне очень нужна услуга.

Хотя Дин был не на шутку разозлен из-за этого развода, он заставил себя остановиться. Сверхъестественные существа не в первый раз просили его о помощи, и, как правило, для этого всегда был серьезный повод. А если нет, то прикончить перевертыша никогда не поздно. 

– У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы рассказать, – сказал он.  
– Ох, чувак, да это целая вечность! Значит, дело вот…

Он не успел даже начать, как раздался шелест крыльев, и между Дином и Имсом возник Кастиэль. 

– Кас? – удивился Дин. – Как ты меня нашел?  
– Дин, это сон, – заявил Кастиэль. – Ты сейчас спишь.

И не дав Дину ответить, он повернулся к Имсу.

– Постой, – вскинулся тот. – Я сказал ему, я просто хочу поговорить.  
– Нет, – отрезал Кастиэль. – Убирайся отсюда сам, или я уничтожу тебя.

Он поднял руку. Дин видел, как на кончиках его пальцев собирается пронзительный голубой свет. 

– Вот черт, – выдохнул Имс.  
– Я ангел, – невозмутимо поправил его Кастиэль.  
– Надо было это предвидеть, – сказал Имс. 

Он вытащил из-за спины пистолет и застрелился. Дин вздрогнул, оттолкнул Кастиэля, чтобы взглянуть, но пол комнаты был совершенно чист. Ни крови, ни трупа. Ничего.

– Что нафиг происходит? – растерянно спросил Дин.

Кастиэль тронул его за плечо.

– Тебе нужно проснуться, – серьезно сказал он. – И побыстрее.

Он положил Дину ладонь на лоб и с силой толкнул его.

 

***

Дин подскочил на стуле и заозирался. В номере никого не было. Он сидел за столом, перед ним стоял ноутбук, на котором были открыты несколько пикантных фоток белокурой девицы в прозрачном купальнике. Она смотрела прямо в камеру, и Дину казалось, что она ему подмигивает. Он взял бутылку пива, которую открыл, перед тем, как начать серфинг, и сделал несколько глотков. 

В замочной скважине щелкнул ключ, и в номер вошел Сэм с толстой папкой в одной руке и пакетом из китайского ресторана в другой. Окинув взглядом Дина, он подозрительно нахмурился.

– Ты что на клавиатуре что ли уснул? – спросил он, указывая себе на щеку.

Дин потрогал лицо и почувствовал под пальцами отпечатки клавиш.

– Кажется да. – Он вскочил и стал ходить по комнате, пытаясь высмотреть какую-нибудь улику. – Мне приснился странный сон. Я был в баре, встретил там девчонку.  
– Ну, пока ничего странного.

Сэм бросил папку на кровать и принялся доставать из пакета коробки с лапшой и свининой в кисло-сладком соусе.

– Мы пошли с ней в чил-аут, – продолжал Дин, не обращая внимания на его ремарку. – И там она превратилась в мужика, и он сказал, что ему что-то нужно.

Сэм оторвался от чтения ингредиентов на коробке и расплылся в ухмылке.

– Я смотрю, твои эротические фантазии обретают причудливые формы.

Дин перестал рыскать по комнате и с возмущением уставился на него.

– А потом появился Кас. Он собирался убить того типа.   
– Боже, – протянул Сэм, опускаясь на стул. – Не знаю, что и думать. Я не замечал, чтобы Кас был ревнивым. Но учитывая, что это твое подсознание, возможно, тебе самому хочется, чтобы он немножко поревновал.

До Дина вдруг дошло, что Сэму этот инцидент кажется просто забавной случайностью. 

– Сэм, хватит ржать, – строго сказал он. – Это что-то необычное. Мы расследуем дело о проникновении в сновидения. Навещаем дом подозреваемого, находим там серу, а потом ко мне в сон вламывается перевертыш. И сон этот… – Дин покачал головой. – Как будто наяву. 

Сэм задумался.

– У перевертышей нет способности входить в чужие сны, – наконец сказал он. – И это значит, либо он действовал не один, либо использовал какое-то вспомогательное средство.

Они синхронно посмотрели на стол, где стояло початое пиво. Дин взял бутылку и понюхал горлышко. 

– Ничего, – сказал он.  
– Есть препараты без вкуса и запаха.  
– Нет, погоди. Я точно помню, что достал из холодильника новую бутылку, сам ее открыл, поставил рядом с компом…

Дин замолчал, развернувшись на каблуках. 

– А потом? – спросил Сэм.  
– А потом кто-то постучался, – задумчиво закончил Дин.

Он сосредоточенно нахмурился.

– Дин? – спросил Сэм.  
– Я открыл дверь, – ответил тот, – но я не помню, кто там был. Следующее – это тот сон, а потом я очнулся, сидя за столом.

Они внимательно изучили комнату, но никаких следов чужого присутствия не обнаружили. Не было их и за порогом номера.

– Проверять весь мотель? – спросил Дин. 

Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Он пошел в левую сторону. В соседнем номере и следующем за ним, судя по звукам, находились постояльцы. Дин не стал туда вламываться и оставил эти комнаты на потом. А вот в третьем по счету было тихо. Дин достал отмычку, собираясь вскрыть дверь, и тут его позвал Сэм:

– Дин, смотри, – сказал он. 

Тот обернулся. Сэм сидел на корточках у двери, через одну от их номера с другой стороны и что-то разглядывал на полу. Дин подошел к нему.

– Сера, – сказал Сэм, указывая не небольшое желтоватое пятнышко, уже почти смешавшееся с обычной пылью.

Они оглянулись, проверяя, нет ли поблизости других людей. Сэм аккуратно вскрыл замок, и они вошли в номер. Комната была абсолютно идентична с их собственной, только вместо двух кроватей одна большая и криво висящая над ней картина – другая.   
Они осмотрели пол, окна и тумбочки. Даже кровать перетряхнули. Сэм решил осмотреть картину и забрался на кровать с ногами. Дин пошел проверять ванную, а когда вышел оттуда, Сэм все еще стоял на кровати. Картина стояла на полу, прислоненная к стенке, а он, почти уткнувшись носом в стену, пытался что-то там отковырять.

– Что там? – спросил Дин.   
– Иди сюда, – позвал Сэм.

Издалека стена выглядела вполне обычно. Но если присмотреться, то становились видны тонкие короткие трещинки, словно штрихи на гравюре. Покрывали они не всю стену, а лишь в определенных участках, и когда Сэм очертил силуэт одного из таких скоплений трещинок, оказалось, что это не что иное, как буква.

– Демоны такого не оставляют, – проговорил Дин.

Сэм спрыгнул с кровати.

– Дин, отойди, – попросил он. – Я это сфотографирую. 

Вернувшись в номер, Сэм принялся обрабатывать фотку, чтобы получить более четкое изображение символов. А Дин залез в поисковик и стал по-новой изучать серу. До сих пор ему казалось, что уж про нее-то он знает достаточно. Есть сера – значит поблизости демоны. Но тут дело было явно в чем-то другом. 

– Вот, послушай, – сказал он Сэму. – В алхимии сера – это один из переходных элементов от изначального материала к Великому деянию. Алхимики считали ее проводником между мировым разумом и человеческим миром.  
– Может быть тогда это, – Сэм развернул к нему ноут. – Врата.

На экране был четкий круг, пересеченный крестом, вдоль которого тянулись надписи из более мелких знаков.

– Это что, латынь? – спросил Дин.  
– Нет. Слоги похожи, но эти слова не имеют смысла. – Сэм прикусил губу. – Ну или это какой-то шифр.

 

***

 

– Такая хрень случается всегда, когда мы недостаточно исследуем объекты, – недовольно говорил Имс. 

Он был откровенно зол, а главное Кобб не мог ему возразить. 

– А вы думаете легко собрать надежный материал за сутки? – подал голос Артур. – Да еще на охотников, которые живут по чужим документам и заметают следы?

Он сидел в глубоком кресле, почти утонув в нем, и от него прямо-таки разило усталостью. Казалось, что когда он говорил, двигались только его губы. Сверх этого он был шевелиться не в состоянии. 

– Тебя никто не винит, Артур, – бросил ему Кобб. – Только все равно с ними надо что-то делать.  
– Я к этому Дину больше в башку не полезу, – заявил Имс. – Потому что тренированное сознание это еще куда ни шло, с этим можно работать. Но ангел? Он мог убить меня.  
– Ты уверен, что это была не проекция?   
– О, поверь мне. Уж я то знаю, что настоящее, а что нет.

Кобб покачал головой. Кто бы мог подумать – ангелы! Хотя в этом деле удивление неуместно.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Мы соберем всю команду. И подготовимся как следует.  
– Кобб, ты не слышал меня? – спросил Имс. – Я больше не полезу к этому охотнику.  
– Я тебя понял, Имс. Но у него есть брат. Дин Винчестер поверит, если он скажет ему, что дела больше нет.   
– Почему ты уверен, что этот ангел и к нему в сознание не придет?   
– Потому что на этот раз мы подготовимся лучше.  
– Что ты хочешь сделать?

Кобб отступил в сторону и откинул ковер, открывая начертанную пентаграмму. 

– Когда они напали на меня, то говорили что-то про демонов. Сочли меня одним из них. Убедим их в том, что так и есть, а главное пусть поверят, что они успешно покончили со всеми демонами, и дело закрыто. 

Имс потер затылок и посмотрел на Артура.

– Ты что скажешь? 

Тот едва заметно повел плечами.

– Нужна очень тонко заточенная под личность композиция. Это ваша с Коббом работа.  
– Пойду, позову остальных, – сказал Кобб. – Начнем завтра с утра.

Он направился в сторону подвала. Имс дождался, пока хлопнет дверь, выглянул в коридор, чтобы убедиться, что Кобб действительно спустился в подвал. Потом подошел к креслу, в котором сидел Артур и, опершись на подлокотники, склонился к нему. 

Во время его маневров Артур не шелохнулся, но когда Имс поцеловал его, он с готовностью приоткрыл губы, впуская его язык. Встав одним коленом на кресло, Имс обхватил Артура за талию, притягивая его к себе. Артур медленно, будто с усилием поднял руки и обхватил его за шею, запустив пальцы в короткие волосы. Имс приник к нему ближе, но стоило ему запустить руки Артуру под пиджак, тот остановил его и посмотрел на вход, проверяя не вернулся ли Кобб. 

– Не нравится мне это дело, – хмуро сказал он. – Кобб зря психанул. Мог бы переждать, и ничего бы эти охотники не раскопали.   
– Не жалуйся, дарлинг. – Имс сел на подлокотник кресла и положил ладонь Артуру на затылок. – Если бы он стал ждать, мы бы еще две луны не увиделись.

Артур поднял на него взгляд, и морщинка между его бровей разгладилась. 

– Пойдем наверх, – сказал Имс, беря его за руку. – Он там долго провозится.  
– С ума сошел, – сказал Артур, поднимаясь из кресла. – В его доме?  
– Надо просто вести себя потише.  
– Потише? Просто ляжем спать, что ли?

Имс рассмеялся и потянул его к лестнице. Артур еще раз обернулся, глядя на дверь в подвал, а потом последовал за ним.

 

***

 

Поиск в файлах Хранителей всегда казался Дину попыткой найти иголку в стоге сена. Это даже не интернет с кучей мусорной информации, забивающей собой крохи полезных знаний. Вот и сейчас первый проблеск появился только через двое суток напряженных поисков. 

Сэм разбудил Дина в пять утра, когда тот буквально пару часов назад отвалился от компьютера. И сначала он просто переводил взгляд с брата на часы с мигающими цифрами и обратно.

– Я нашел совпадение, – повторил Сэм несколько раз. А убедившись, что Дин начал его понимать, продолжил: – Эти символы не зря кажутся похожими на латынь. В каком-то смысле это она и есть, только слоги и слова сочетаются иначе. Это язык алхимиков. В средние века они держали в тайне все свои эксперименты по созданию философского камня, и потому записывали результаты с помощью специального шифра. Так что эти надписи – своеобразный код. 

Дин сел на кровати и несколько раз с нажимом потер переносицу.

– Снова алхимики, – сказал он. – Два совпадения – уже не совпадение. Но они же вроде занимались превращением свинца в золото. Философский камень и все такое. А у нас тут перевертыши по снам шляются и крадут чужие идеи.   
– Все сведения по так называемому философскому камню очень старые, – сказал Сэм. – Что если эксперименты продолжались и в последующие века, и какой-то алхимик нашел его и обнаружил другие свойства?   
– Проникновение в сны с помощью философского камня… 

Дин потянулся.

– В любом случае нужно навестить Кобба еще раз, – сказал Сэм. – Поищем философский камень.  
– Есть мысли, как он выглядит?  
– Нет, но ведь он должен превращать свинец в золото, – объяснил Сэм, попутно набирая номер на телефоне. 

Дин остановился напротив него. 

– Чувак, пять утра, кого ты хочешь осчастливить?

В телефоне Сэма раздался сигнал звуковой почты. 

– Чарли? Привет! Мы хотим снова наведаться в дом Кобба. Если ты еще подключена к камерам на его улице, сообщи, когда туда можно будет пойти.

 

***

 

С утра Имс проснулся оттого, что ему немилосердно жгло спину. Он поежился, а когда неприятное ощущение окончательно разбудило его, он понял, в чем дело – в окно уже вовсю светило солнце.

Имс скатился с кровати, и проклиная неудачное расположение этой спальни, выходящей окнами на восток, задернул плотные занавески. Потом он взглянул на разбросанную постель. Артура уже не было. Это огорчило бы Имса в других обстоятельствах, но Артур переносил солнце еще хуже, чем он, так что ему повезло.  
Он натянул брюки, взялся было за рубашку, но вспомнил про ожог. Подойдя к зеркалу, ИМС встал к нему спиной и попытался через плечо рассмотреть поврежденное место. В этот же момент в комнату вошел Артур – как всегда уже в строгих брюках и отглаженной рубашке. Увидев, чем занимается Имс, он нахмурился.

– Я говорил тебе не открывать окно ночью, – сказал он.  
– Говорил, – подтвердил Имс. – Но что ж нам было, задыхаться тут без воздуха. 

Имс сел на край кровати. Прежде чем одеваться, нужно было подождать, пока ожог сойдет. Артур сел рядом.

– Все в сборе? – спросил Имс.  
– Да.   
– Слушай, – начал Имс. – У меня есть одна идея.  
– И она мне не понравится, – сказал Артур.  
– Как ты угадал?  
– Идеи, которые мне нравятся, ты обычно озвучиваешь стоя на коленях или лежа на мне. – Артур положил ему руку на бедро. – Но все равно говори.  
– Я хочу попросить их о помощи.  
– Кого?  
– Охотников. Вернее, я уже попробовал, но тот ангел все испортил.

Артур развернулся к нему всем телом, и Имс еще никогда не видел,Ю чтобы у него так округлялись глаза?

– О чем? Какой помощи? – спросил он севшим голосом.  
– Расскажем охотникам, кто мы и откуда. Мы могли бы встречаться не здесь и не раз в три месяца. Мы могли бы быть вместе, когда захотим. Для этого и нужно-то всего лишь добыть ключ. Пусть охотники помогут нам, это же их работа, в конце концов.  
– Ты сейчас предлагаешь нам натравить на Дома охотников? 

Имс вскочил и встал напротив Артура.

– Только не говори, что тебе все еще нравится приходить сюда, каждый раз, когда он позовет. Да, когда-то это было супер, но ты вспомни за последний год хоть одно дело, когда у нас все шло гладко, когда он не кидал нас на амбразуру? – Имс перевел дух и продолжил: – И тебе же не нравится здесь. 

Артур смотрел на него с совершенно потрясенным видом.

– Лично для меня единственным плюсом остались только встречи с тобой, – добавил Имс.

Он начал мерить шагами комнату, уже жалея, что вывалил все это на Артура вот так, запросто. К тому же Артур все еще молчал, и это было совсем плохо.

– Твой ожог прошел, – тихо сказал Артур.

Имс обернулся к нему. Артур стоял рядом и протягивал ему рубашку.

– Обещай хотя бы подумать, – попросил Имс, надевая рубашку.

Артур кивнул.

– Пойдем вниз, нас уже ждут.

 

***

 

На этот раз подъезжать к дому близко они не стали. Оставив машину на параллельной улице, Дин с Сэмом прокрались к нему через дворы. Дин обошел дом вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что все тихо, и Сэм быстро вскрыл заднюю дверь. Они неслышно ступили на кухню. На улице вечерело, в доме с плотно занавешенными окнами было уже темновато, но свет зажигать было нельзя. Мало ли, какие любопытные соседи вокруг. Дин и Сэм решили обойтись фонариками. 

Сэм вытащил из-за пазухи два свинцовых ножа и протянул один Дину.

– Держи, надо проверить все, до чего можно дотянуться. 

Они разделились. Сэм решил взять на себя второй этаж, а Дин собирался заново обыскивать первый. Как и в любом доме, где к тому же живут двое детей, здесь была масса вещей – полезных, не очень и откровенных пылесборников. И любой из них мог оказаться тем самым камнем. Он подносил свинцовое лезвие к каждой попадающейся вещице и шел дальше.

Закончив с кухней, Дин вышел в коридор, ведущий в гостиную и практически нос к носу столкнулся с Имсом – тем самым чуваком из его сна. Дин моментально вскинул нож. Пусть он и свинцовый, но задержать сможет. Имс напрягся, но по тому, как он начал озираться, испугался он вовсе не ножа. 

– Ты охренел?! – сказал он. – Это нормально вообще? Посреди дня вламываться!   
– Фактически уже вечер, – поправил его Дин.  
– Да один хрен. Кобб вернется в любую секунду.   
– И что будет? – с вызовом спросил Дин.  
– Ничего хорошего, – заверил его Имс. – Пошли со мной.

Он кажется даже не обратил внимания на нож Дина. Решительно развернувшись, он двинулся к лестнице на второй этаж. 

Наверху раздался выстрел. 

Дин с Имсом оба замерли на секунду, а потом, не сговариваясь, кинулись наверх. На втором этаже Имс опередил Дина – он точно знал, где стреляли. С разбегу он толкнул дверь во втрую от лестницы спальню. Дин вбежал за ним и, наплевав на осторожность, врубил свет.  
На полу сидел мужчина, прижимая к груди раненую руку. Другую руку он вытянул вперед, к Сэму, будто приказывая ему остановиться. Сам же Сэм застыл в какой-то неестественной позе, чуть склонившись вперед всем телом и раскинув руки, словно он собирался нырнуть с причала в озеро. Взгляд его остановился, прикованный к лицу раненого мужчины. Его нож вместе с пистолетом валялись на полу.

– Сэмми! – крикнул Дин.

Имс подбежал к мужчине на полу.

– Артур, не надо! – воскликнул он. – Отпусти его.

Он рухнул рядом с ним на колени и тряхнул его за плечо. Названный Артур встрепенулся, перевел взгляд на Имса, и Сэм тут же будто оттаял. Его качнуло вперед, но Дин вовремя его поддержал.

– Ты как?   
– Он вампир, Дин, – медленно проговорил тот. – Я видел…

Они обернулись к сидящим на полу мужчинам. Имс уже успел разорвать рукав рубашки Артура и теперь рассматривал его рану. Вены от входного отверстия до самого локтя уже потемнели, опутывая руку черной паутиной. В своей практике Дин такое часто видел, когда стрелял в какую-нибудь тварь серебряной пулей. 

– Серебро, – прошипел Артур сквозь зубы.   
– Вижу-вижу, – сказал Имс. – Придется потерпеть.

И он припал к ране ртом. Артур сжал челюсти и зажмурился. Когда Имс отлип от него, он держал пулю зубами. Его губы дымились, соприкасаясь с металлом, и он поспешил выплюнуть ее прямо на ковер. Артур заметно расслабился, а рана на его руке стала быстро затягиваться.   
Имс потрогал пальцами обожженные губы и взглянул на Винчестеров снизу вверх. 

– Знаете, если бы нам не нужна была ваша помощь, я бы вас на части разорвал.  
– Давайте-ка вот без этого, – оборвал его Дин. – Вы кто такие?   
– Я уже представлялся тебе. Ты должен помнить.  
– Имс? – уточнил Дин.  
– Верно.   
– Ты забрался в мой сон.  
– Я жалею об этом, поверь мне, – Имс приложил руку к груди, желая казаться более искренним.  
– Вампир и перевертыш, – сказал Сэм. – Какое необычное сотрудничество. 

Он уже немного пришел в себя, подобрал свое оружие и решил присоединиться к выяснению отношений. Имс окинул его оценивающим взглядом и широко ухмыльнулся. 

– Это ты еще остальную нашу команду не видел, – сказал он.  
– Что ты пытался с ним сделать? – спросил Дин у Артура, кивнув на Сэма.

Артур холодно взглянул на него, раздумывая, стоит ли вообще отвечать. Это сделал за него Имс. 

– Он хотел его заворожить, чтобы твой брат не мог в него стрелять.  
– Вампиры такого не умеют, – сказал Дин. – Я много кровососов в жизни убил.  
– В этом мире может и не могут, но я не из этого мира, – тихо сказал Артур. Его рана практически зажила, и он поднялся с пола. Оглядев забрызганный кровью светлый ковер, собственную разорванную рубашку и пулю, все еще лежавшую неподалеку, он вздохнул. – Посмотрите, что вы тут наделали. Как все это убрать, чтобы Кобб не заметил? И как я объясню порванную одежду?  
– Скажешь, что зацепился за угол, – подсказал Имс.  
– Да уж. – Артур покачал головой.  
– Погодите, – остановил их Дин. – Из другого мира?  
– Да, – подтвердил Имс. – И я тоже. 

Сэм пожал плечами. Существование ада, рая и чистилища само по себе подтверждало его слова. А ведь еще была страна Оз, где Чарли прожила почти год.

– Миров много, – продолжал Имс. – И все населены по-разному. Люди далеко не везде преобладающая раса. А в некоторых их нет вовсе.   
– Хорошо, – прервал его Дин. – Давайте-ка все по порядку. Вы то кто? И что за хрень здесь творится? И о какой помощи ты все время твердишь?   
Имс встал тоже и бросил красноречивый взгляд на ножи парней. 

– Ладно, – сказал Дин, пряча нож за пазуху.

Он был уверен, что в случае чего сможет быстро выхватить его снова. Сэм последовал его примеру, и Имс удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– Значит так, – сказал он деловым тоном. – Начнем с того, что мы сюда не просились. Это не наш мир, и мы считаем, что жить здесь не особенно приятно. Нас вызвал сюда человек, с которым вы уже встречались – Доминик Кобб.  
– Он алхимик? – спросил Дин.  
– Мы не знаем, как вы называете таких людей.   
– У него есть один предмет, – встрял в разговор Артур. – Ключ. Он открывает двери между измерениями и разными местами. А потом призывает нас особыми словами. 

Дин с Сэмом переглянулись. Картина вырисовывалась интересная. 

– То есть он эксплуатирует существ из других миров, – начал Сэм.  
– Ну, не то чтобы эксплуатирует, – перебил его Артур. Имс ткнул его локтем, и он возмущенно глянул на него. – Нет уж, давай скажем им все как есть. Это ведь твоя идея. – Он снова посмотрел на охотников. – На самом деле он предлагает интересные вещи. И я говорю не о еде, если вы об этом беспокоитесь.   
– Пока мы беспокоимся, что вы воруете у людей их интеллектуальную собственность, – уточнил Сэм.

Артур задумался на минуту, но решил не комментировать это.

– Его проекты в снах – это масса возможностей, – продолжил он. – Законы вашего мира позволяют по-новому использовать наши способности. Это… захватывает.  
– До определенной степени, – добавил Имс.  
– Да, – согласился Артур, – до определенной. Раньше все это казалось интереснее. Но после того, как у Кобба умерла жена, он кидается в разные сомнительные авантюры. Вот хотя бы взять вас.   
– Ну хорошо, – подытожил Дин. – Значит, вы хотите, чтобы мы отправили вас домой и уничтожили ключ, чтобы вы могли жить спокойно…   
– Не совсем, – уточнил Имс. – Мы хотим, чтобы вы отдали этот ключ нам.

Дин непонимающе уставился на него.

– Мы из разных миров, – Имс указал на себя и Артура. – И так уж вышло, что встречаться мы можем только, если Кобб нас вызывает. А он, надо сказать, делает это гораздо реже, чем нам бы хотелось. Да, Артур? – он приобнял его за плечи. 

Артур сложил руки на груди, отвел взгляд, но все же сказал:

– Мда.

Дин некоторое время соображал, о чем они, а потом хмыкнул.

– А он еще наверное и не знает о вас, ребята, да?

Артур хмуро воззрился на него.

– Не вижу ничего смешного.  
– Ничего смешного, – подтвердил Сэм   
– Мы поможем вам закрыть двери в другие миры навсегда, – сказал Имс. – Но за это вы отдадите нам ключ. Обещаю, мы будем путешествовать только между нашими измерениями, не залезая в ваше.

Дин недоверчиво прищурился. 

– И мы должны верить, что вы просто так уйдете? Не поймите неправильно, но мы давно охотимся, и пока еще не встречали монстров, даже с самыми благими намерениями, которые при нужде отказали бы себе в человечине.

– Он назвал нас монстрами! – восхитился Имс.

Артур его восторг не поддержал. Он шагнул к Дину навстречу, и хотя он был ниже, тому невольно захотелось отступить.

– Если бы вампиры вашего мира знали, какова на вкус кровь других существ, они бы к людям не притрагивались, – заявил он. – И не надо этого высокомерия. Он сказал вам, нам тут не нравится. – Он указал на Имса. – И у нас есть куча причин оставаться дома.  
– В моем мире солнце так не жжется, – поддержал его Имс.  
– А в моем его нет вообще! – повысил тон Артур. – И кстати у нас дома много собственных забот.  
– Мы поняли, – примирительно сказал Сэм.

Дин открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но передумал. 

– Что вы предлагаете? – спросил он, глядя на Имса.

Тот подошел к Артуру сзади и положил руки ему на плечи.

– Присядем? – он указал на пару стульев. Сами они с Артуром устроились на краю кровати. – Кобб придумал план. Артур усыпит Дина, без сновидений, чтобы казалось, что он просто напился и уснул. Потом он загипнотизирует Сэма, и мы все войдем к нему в сон.   
– А почему это вы хотите к Сэму в сон вламываться? – спросил Дин. – Почему не ко мне?

Сэм покосился на него с укоризной. 

– Да потому что твое сознание защищает ненормальный тип в плаще, – сказал Имс.  
– Он ангел, – напомнил ему Дин.  
– Вот-вот. Он мне чуть мозг не выжег. Мы будем держаться от него подальше.  
– Я могу позвонить Касу и сказать, чтобы не совался. – Дин собирался решительно отстаивать свое право на передовую, но тут Сэм пнул его  
– Я не очень понимаю весь этот механизм, – сказал Сэм. – Как вы собираетесь входить в мой сон?  
– Это довольно сложное магическое действо, – пояснил Артур. – Я связываю всех участников сна гипнотическими чарами, иногда с участием крови. Но глубокий беспробудный сон обеспечивает специальное зелье. Его готовит один член нашей команды.  
– Тоже вампир?  
– Василиск вообще-то.

Сэм неверяще покачал головой.

– Странно, что ваш босс отваживается на такие авантюры, – сказал он. – Василиски ведь опасны. В нашем мире по крайней мере так считается.  
– Они везде опасны. Но у Юсуфа свой интерес. В своем мире он ученый. У них там есть люди, но эксперименты на них запретили. Так что для него ваш мир – это хорошая возможность для испытаний.   
– Понятно, – отрезал Дин. – Гнать взашей. Это вся ваша команда?  
– Есть еще Ариадна, – сказал Артур. – Она джин, строит сны.  
– У нее тоже научный интерес?  
– Был в первые пару раз, – ответил Имс. – Теперь она влюблена в Кобба, и может пойти на все, чтобы его защитить. Так что имейте это в виду. Так, на чем я остановился? Значит, далее мы по плану разыграем одну сценку, – продолжил он объяснение. – Сэм получает сообщение о похищении женщины, едет в дом Кобба и видит, как демон в его обличии пытает свою жертву. Он изгоняет демона, спасает и женщину и самого Кобба. Они с дамой идут в бар пропустить по стаканчику. Сэм возвращается к себе в номер и ложится спать. Когда он проснется, то будет уверен, что все это случилось по-настоящему. И расскажет об этом вернувшемуся Дину. И вы уедете из города с чувством выполненного долга.   
Дин повернулся к Сэму.  
– Зацени, а? – сказал он. – А ведь обычно нас просто пытались убрать.  
– Мы не убиваем людей, – заявил Артур.  
– И это главная причина, почему мы согласимся в этом участвовать, – сказал Дин с ухмылкой.

Артуру это замечание не слишком понравилось, но он поджал губы и промолчал.

– Ладно, и как вы планируете вмешаться в этот план?  
– Скажем Коббу, что я зачаровал тебя, – начал Артур. – Но на самом деле ты спрячешься в соседнем номере. Мы войдем в сон Сэма. Там мы с Имсом дадим ему знать, что это сон. Есть много приемов, чтобы никакое внушение не сработало. Затем просто проиграем все задуманное. А пока мы будем этим заниматься, Дин войдет в номер и заберет у Кобба ключ. Сначала надо разбудить Юсуфа и отправить его обратно. Затем Ариадну. Потом нас с Имсом. Мы заберем ключ и уйдем. Кобба с Сэмом можешь будить сам, а можешь дождаться, когда они проснуться сами. Без разницы. Что с ним делать, сам решай.   
– И как нам всех по одному будить? Если вы связаны чарами, а еще этим непробудным зельем?  
– Вот так, – сказал Артур и с силой выбил из-под Сэма стул.   
Дин вскочил, подумав, что это внезапное нападение, но потом увидел, что Имс смеется и остыл.   
– И что это? – спросил он.  
– Свободное падение. Состояние невесомости пробуждает от любых чар и зелий.  
– Очень удобно, – проворчал Сэм, понимаясь с пола.  
– Что ж, ладно, – сказал Дин. – Попробуем сделать по-вашему. Когда вы все это планируете.  
– Завтра. В семь вечера.   
– Хорошо. Но учтите, что если что-то пойдет не так, и вы вздумаете накуралесить у него в башке, я с удовольствием отрублю вам головы. И даже не замешкаюсь. 

На сей раз переглянулись Артур с Имсом.

 

***

 

– Мне не нравится, что у нас нет запасного плана, – сказал Дин.   
– Тебе не нравится, что ты не можешь контролировать сон в моей голове, – поправил его Сэм, не отрываясь от чтения статьи.  
– И все же стоило бы его продумать. Сдается мне, эти чуваки из Корпорации монстров рассказали нам далеко не все.   
– Лучше подумай над тем, как ты будешь справляться с джином и василиском из других миров, если они начнут сопротивляться. 

Дин потер переносицу и сел за стол напротив Сэма. 

– И что у нас пишут насчет василиска?  
– Что убить его может или собственное отражение или крик петуха.   
– Хмм… – Дин задумался.   
– Мне нужен твой телефон, – сказал Сэм.

Дин, не глядя, протянул ему аппарат и продолжил скролить страницу поисковика. С джином то все понятно. Серебряный нож есть, кровь ягненка тоже еще осталось, совсем немного, но на эту охоту хватит. И тут его вырвал из раздумий истошный петушиный крик. Дин подскочил на стуле.

Сэм невозмутимо протянул ему телефон обратно.

– Это от василиска. Записал тебе на телефон, воспроизводится клавишей 0.   
– А если не поможет? – спросил Дин.  
– Ну может, хоть рассмешишь его и успеешь убежать, пока он будет ржать.

 

***

 

Артур явился к ним ровно в шесть часов вечера. 

– Собирайся, – сказал он Дину без предисловий, – через полчаса я должен сообщить Коббу, что ты в отключке. 

Дин снял тот же номер, в котором они нашли пентаграмму на стене. Когда они вошли в комнату, он спросил у Артура.

– Это ты меня в прошлый раз вырубил, да? Когда Имс ко мне во сне явился?  
– Да, – откликнулся Артур.  
– Ну хорошо. Я даже ничего не почувствовал.  
– Ты и не должен был.  
– Я это к тому, что поаккуратнее там.

До сих пор Артур держался довольно отстраненно, но теперь в его глазах промелькнуло какое-то понимание.

– Все будет в порядке, Дин. Мы хорошая команда.

Второй раз Артур зашел в комнату охотников ровно через час. Сэм еще обратил внимание, что цифры на часах сменились на 19.00, когда он постучался. 

На этот раз никаких предварительных предупреждений не было. Охота началась. 

Сэм знал, что лучше не сопротивляться силе Артура, но он напрягся чисто инстинктивно, и в висках неприятно кольнуло. Это было очень похоже на то ощущение, когда Артур загипнотизировал его в доме Кобба, и Сэм запаниковал еще больше. Расслабься, – пронеслось в голове. То ли это была его собственная мысль, то ли уже Артура, но это никак не помогло. Артур не секунду покосился куда-то в сторону, а потом шагнул вперед и положил руку Сэму на шею, легко надавив пальцами на первый сверху позвонок. Он был ниже Сэма, и ему практически пришлось встать на цыпочки. Непосредственный контакт сделал свое дело. Тело стало таким легким, словно растворилось в воздухе, оставив существовать только его сознание. Сэм смотрел в глаза Артура, и чувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. 

Когда предметы вокруг начали расплываться, он почувствовал, как Артур легко толкает его в грудь, и он начинает падать на спину. С какой-то равнодушной отстраненностью Сэм ожидал жесткого удара, но вместо этого словно провалился в глубокую бесконечную яму. 

Артур подхватил Сэма под мышки и уложил его на постель. Кобб ждал его звонка, но он позволил себе сделать паузу и некоторое время просто стоял в изножье кровати. У них с Коббом уже три раза подряд возникали какие-то непредвиденные ситуации. И если бы Артур был в своем мире, то уже молился бы, чтобы это дело прошло нормально. В последний раз. 

Встряхнувшись, он набрал номер на телефоне.

– Слушаю, – ответил Кобб после первого же гудка.  
– Готово. Заходите.

 

***

 

Сэм встал с кровати, разбуженный телефонным звонком. Он посмотрел на экран. Чарли. 

– Слушаю сказал он, подходя к столу.  
– Сэм? – сказала она. – Я все еще подключена к камерам у дома Кобба. Он только что приехал и привез с собой какую-то женщину. И я могу ошибаться, но кажется она не очень-то рада быть с ним. Не знаю, что происходит, но может, вам лучше проверить.  
– Ты видишь у него какое-нибудь оружие? – спросил Сэм.  
– Под этим углом я не вижу его рук.   
– Понятно.  
– Проверишь?   
– Да, постараюсь. 

На столе лежала записка от Дина. «Вернусь утром. Не скучай». Закончив говорить с Чарли, Сэм позвонил ему, но металлический голос сказал, что абонент недоступен. Сэм смял записку и кинул ее в мусорное ведро. В целом, чтобы проверить дом Кобба, Дин ему был не нужен. Это же мелочь. Может быть, Кобб просто привел к себе подругу, пока детей нет дома. 

Сэм собрал сумку с оружием и вышел из номера. Конечно, Дин забрал машину, но угонять транспорт прямо со стоянки мотеля, было нельзя, и Сэм вышел на дорогу, чтобы поискать подходящую тачку. К нему тут же подъехало желтое такси. Сэм проигнорировал его и пошел вниз по направлению к центру города. Машина неотступно следовала за ним. Наконец, водитель не выдержал и посигналил ему. 

Сэм остановился, чтобы сказать, что не хочет ехать, но к своему удивлению обнаружил за рулем Артура. 

– Быстро садись, – сказал тот. 

Сэм открыл дверь и забрался на сиденье. Артур внимательно оглядел его.

– Это сон, ты помнишь? Мы сейчас спим.

Сэм вздрогнул.

– Соберись, Сэм. Мы проговаривали этот сценарий. Сейчас мы едем спасать женщину, захваченную демоном в теле Кобба. Твоя задача изгнать демона.  
– Да-да, – рассеянно сказал Сэм.

Вспоминать было тяжело. Обрывки слов и обсуждений неохотно всплывали из глубин подсознания. Пока он собирал по кускам свою память, Артур развернулся, и машина понеслась по направлению к пригороду. К ощущению сна было сложно привыкнуть, но стоило признать, что это была не самая странная ситуация в его жизни. 

– Та женщина, которую якобы пытает демон – это Имс, – сказал Артур, заметив, что Сэм немного освоился. – Когда войдешь туда, старайся поддерживать с ней зрительный контакт и следи за ее знаками. Но не разговаривай с ней. Юсуф и Ариадна тоже там, изображают демонов-помощников.   
– Да… – Услышав об этом, Сэм вспомнил все окончательно. 

Они въехали на улицу, и Сэм вдруг понял, что уже настала ночь, и на улице хоть глаз выколи.   
– Окна не горят, – вслух заметил он. – И фонари.  
– Верно, – сказал Артур. – Продолжай обращать внимание на всякие странности. Это лучше всего помогает помнить, что ты во сне. Сейчас этот фактор на твоей стороне.  
– Бывает иначе?   
– Это же сны. В них все бывает. – Артур остановился у обочины напротив дома Кобба. – Ты идешь первым. По нашему плану, я в драчку не вступаю. Подожду вас с Имсом здесь. 

Было заметно, что Артур очень напряжен, гораздо сильнее самого Сэма, хотя ему-то было не привыкать. Вероятно, это от того, что для него на кону стояло гораздо больше.

– Не переживай, все получится, – попробовал подбодрить его Сэм. 

Артур повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него. 

– Иди, – сказал он, наконец. – Иначе будет выглядеть подозрительно.

Сэм вышел из машины и огляделся. На улице не было ни души. И тишина стояла мертвая, даже гудения проводов не было слышно. Окно в гостиной дома Кобба было единственным светлым пятном на всей улице – как маяк в густом тумане. 

Сэм подкрался к окну и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Посредине комнаты на стуле сидела привязанная девушка. Кобб стоял у камина, опершись на полку, и что-то говорил другой девушке – брюнетке, сидевшей на диване спиной к окну. Василиска видно не было. 

Сэм обошел дом и пробрался на кухню. Он хотел сразу же отправиться в гостиную, когда вдруг услышал приближающиеся шаги. Отпрянув назад, Сэм сел на пол и привалился спиной к столу, стоявшему посредине. На всякий случай он вытащил нож, хотя пускать его в ход сейчас было нельзя.

Кто-то зашел на кухню и открыл холодильник. Сэм осторожно выглянул из-за угла стола. У холодильника стоял Юсуф, внимательно изучавший состав на банке кока-колы. Удовлетворив свое любопытство, он сунул ее в карман, достал еще одну и не спеша пошел обратно в гостиную. Сэм поднялся на ноги. Нужно вести себя естественно, вспомнил он указание Имса. Сыграть свою роль. 

Сэм набрал воздуха в грудь. Хорошо, конечно, понимать истинную суть происходящего, но игра была не самой сильной его стороной. Он задумался, что бы стал делать, если бы действительно оказался в комнате с тремя демонами, удерживающими жертву? Обезвредил бы их с помощью святой воды, а пока они очухивались, прирезал бы всех. Артур говорил, что Кобб рассчитывает на изгнание. Может быть, они не знают о более кардинальных мерах. 

Но изгнать всех при данном раскладе сложно. Значит, василиска и джина придется убить. Сэм надеялся, что они уж как-нибудь подстроятся под это обстоятельство и изобразят достойную демонскую смерть. Это ведь их представление, в конце концов.

Он вытащил из кармана фляжку со святой водой, отвинтил крышку и осторожно двинулся к комнате. 

 

***

 

Стены в мотеле были такими тонкими, что был слышен любой шорох. Либо слух у Дина так обострился, что ему казалось, он слышит шелест клавиш, когда Сэм набирал что-то на своем ноуте. Услышал он и стук в дверь, и как Сэм открыл дверь. 

Дин посмотрел на часы. По плану он должен был дать десять минут, чтобы алхимик и его команда вошли в сон. И еще пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы Сэм начал разбираться с этими упырями. Как объяснил Имс во сне пройдет три часа. За это время Сэм должен добраться до дома Кобба и вывести из игры Юсуфа и Ариадну, чтобы Дин мог спокойно вытащить их из сна, не вызывая подозрений у Кобба.

Дин положил перед собой часы и уставился на цифры. Он ненавидел эти минуты ожидания, когда время словно замедлялось. 

В дверь постучали. 

– Убираться не нужно! – крикнул Дин, с трудом сдерживая раздражение.  
– Вам сообщение, – раздался голос с той стороны. – Просили доставить в этот номер.

Наверняка ошиблись, – подумал Дин, но все же легче было просто взять записку, чем препираться через дверь с администратором.

В два шага он пересек комнату и распахнул дверь. Перед ним, засунув руки в карманы, стоял высокий парень в джинсах и белой рубашке навыпуск, с закатанными рукавами. Он слегка улыбался, и было меньше всего похоже, что он принес какое-либо сообщение. А потом Дин увидел на его руках синие татуировки – от локтей до самых ладоней.

Еще один джин?

Парень ухмыльнулся и, вцепившись тонкими пальцами Дину в горло, толкнул его в комнату. 

Дин попытался вывернуться, пнул его несколько раз, дотянулся до лица и надавил на глазное яблоко. Парень зашипел и немного ослабил хватку. Дин тут же отбросил его, насколько смог, и бросился к сумке, где лежал серебряный нож в крови ягненка. Однако не успел он дотянуться до нужного места, как парень набросился на него сзади, сбил с ног, и, повалив на землю, прижал коленом к полу. 

Дин ощутил, как джин давит ему пальцами на виски, так сильно, словно хочет продырявить ему череп. А потом в груди вдруг вспыхнул иррациональный приступ животного страха, и Дин почувствовал, что слабеет, и уже не может даже пошевелиться. 

 

***

 

– Что-то он долго, – заметил Юсуф.  
– Он охотник, – сказал Кобб, – он должен быть осторожен.

Сэм затаился за углом, чтобы выждать наиболее удобный момент. Стало быть, они не чувствуют его. Кобб то понятно, он человек. Но джин и василиск тоже. Интересно, это из-за того, что они во сне или потому что эти существа из другого мира? 

– Что если они все равно будут за тобой следить? – спросила Ариадна.  
– Думаю, у них в любом случае будет занятие получше, – сказал Кобб.  
– Ты что-то еще сделал?  
– Что? – подал голос Имс. – Только не говори, что ты опять выкинул какой-то фортель.  
– Я отправил за ним Нэша, – сказал Кобб. – Он должен проследить, куда Артур отведет Дина, и там сделать с ним… – Кобб махнул рукой в воздухе. – Ну что обычно делают ифриты. 

Сэм похолодел.

– Ты спятил, – простонал Имс. – Боги, да сколько же можно!  
– Тихо, – шикнул на него Кобб. – Ты жертва, веди себя испуганно.

Сэм лихорадочно соображал, как ему выбраться отсюда. Весь сценарий рассчитан на пять часов – время, за которое охотник может расправиться с небольшой проблемой и обмыть это дело в приятной компании. То же бесконечно долго. Сэм почувствовал, как паника поднимается у него в горле. Хрен с ним с планом. Он просто переубивает этих троих, а потом потребует, чтобы Имс с Артуром рассказали, как выбраться из сна без этого выброса. 

– Ты еще кто такой? – раздался вдруг недовольный голос Кобба.   
– У меня, господа и дамы, есть все основания предполагать, что вы залезли, куда не стоило, – раздался тихий ответ, от которого у Сэма буквально стали подниматься дыбом волосы на всем теле. 

Он осторожно выглянул за угол. Кобба с Юсуфом он не видел. Зато видел, что Ариадна вскочила с дивана и достала длинный кинжал. Имс в своем женском обличии встревожено смотрел куда-то в сторону.

– Выходи, Сэмми, – позвал голос. – Повеселимся вместе. 

Сэм выступил из-за угла. Он даже не успел подумать об этом, потому что хотел увидеть говорившего своими глазами. Напротив окна стоял Люцифер. Юсуф и Кобб окинули Сэма ошалелым взглядом.

– Мой дорогой друг, – протянул Люцифер. – Я уж думал, ты забыл обо мне. Но как приятно, что в трудную минуту ты все еще полагаешься на меня.   
– Убирайся, – прошипел Сэм.  
– Кто это? – спросила Ариадна.  
– О, простите, я забыл представиться. Меня зовут Люцифер. Но даже если для вас, чужестранцев, мое имя ничего не говорит, вам это мало чем поможет.   
– Люцифер? – повторил Кобб. – Сатана?  
– Архангел, – сказал ему тот. – И мы с Сэмом крайне недовольны вашим присутствием, ребята. 

Имс посмотрел на Сэма почти обиженно, но что тот мог поделать. Он обвел всех взглядом и коротко сказал: 

– Бегите.

Первой бросилась к выходу Ариадна. Но Люцифер потянул руку в ее сторону, и она замерла, схватившись за горло. 

– Сэм, Сэм, – сказал Люцифер, – ты же сам знаешь, что уже поздно.

Ариадну подняло в воздух и мелко затрясло. Сквозь поры на коже начал проступать кровавый пот. Было видно, что девушка пытается закричать, но из ее горла доносилось только сдавленно мычание, а потом стило и оно. Ариадна осталась неподвижно висеть в воздухе, как кукла на нитках.  
Юсуф бросил свою колу и вдруг начал меняться. Его тело вытянулось, волосы собрались в гребень, торчавший, словно корона вокруг головы, зрачки сузились. Сэм и Кобб с обеих сторон бросились к Имсу, чтобы развязать ему руки и ноги, пока Люцифер отвлекся на василиска, в считанные секунды вымахавшего до потолка. 

Люцифер смерил его взглядом снизу вверх и сверху вниз, а потом твердо сказал: 

– Нет. 

И отошел в сторону, открывая зеркало, которое до сих пор собой загораживал. Василиск издал оглушительный рев, заметался, но сбежать от собственного отражения не смог. Рухнув на пол, он сбил собой стеклянный журнальный столик, сдвинул диван, снес полки у камина. По полу разлетелись осколки от ваз и рамок с фотографиями. 

Сэм выступил вперед, закрывая собой Имса с Коббом, и Люцифер мягко улыбнулся. 

– Сэм, не надо. Это ведь все ради тебя.  
– Обойдусь, – процедил Сэм.

В глазах Люцифера появилась жалость.

– Тебе нужно слушать старших, – сказал он и погрозил ему пальцем.

Сэм слышал, как вскочил Имс. К выходу было не пробраться – дорогу преграждала туша василиска. Имс с Коббом попятились к эркеру. Подхватив обломки стульев, они метнули их в окно, стараясь найти выход. Стекло разлетелось тысячей осколков, но вместо того, чтобы осыпаться на пол, они застыли в воздухе. Имс с Коббом даже не успели понять, что происходит. Они кинулись в оконный проем, и тут все осколки полетели в них словно пули – большие и маленькие, прошивая тела насквозь, застревая под кожей, в глазах и волосах.   
Кобб умер сразу. А вот Имс был сильнее. Оборотня нельзя было убить обычными стекляшками, однако можно было причинить ему много боли.  
Люцифер наклонился вбок всем корпусом, выглядывая из-за Сэма.

– Может, проявим немного оборотнелюбия и прикончим его? – предложил он. – Ты или я?

Сэм развернулся к нему. Секунду назад он был готов удавить его, но столкнувшись с намешливым взглядом голубых глаз, словно окаменел.

– Убирайся, – сказал Сэм. – Убирайся отсюда. 

Он не знал, как воздействовать на него. Люцифер так давно покинул его разум, что Сэм даже стал забывать, каково это. Но он хорошо помнил, что так просто это не происходит. Однако Люцифер сложил перед собой руки и рассмеялся.

– Я и забыл, как с тобой весело, Сэм, – сказал он. – Не будем прощаться. 

И он исчез.

Сэм даже покачнулся от облегчения. Но взяв себя в руки, он тут же бросился к Имсу, уже скинувшего с себя женское обличие. Сэм присел рядом с ним. Имса била дрожь. Один крупный осколок вонзился ему прямо в горло, перерезав связки, и у него изо рта текла темная кровь. 

– Господи, сейчас, я все вытащу, – пообещал Сэм. 

Он вынул несколько тонких длинных осколков – один из щеки, другой из под глаза, еще несколько из висков. Потом он нашел на полу полотняную салфетку из-под вазы и сложил ее в несколько слоев. 

– Я вытащу стекло из твоего горла, – сказал он Имсу. – Рану нужно будет прижать. Продержишься, пока она не затянется?

Имс закрыл и открыл глаза. Сэм взялся за осколок и осторожно потянул, молясь про себя, чтобы его скрытая часть не была в каких-нибудь зазубринах, которые сделают все еще хуже. Как только осколок вышел, Сэм накрыл рану салфеткой и крепко сжал. 

– Что здесь происходит? 

В оконном проеме стоял Артур. Он видимо из машины услышал грохот и звон стекла и решил посмотреть, все ли в порядке.  
Сэм обернулся к нему, не зная, что сказать. И тут Артур увидел лежащего на полу Имса.

– Что ты делаешь? – потрясенно спросил он.

Сэм опустил взгляд. Он так крепко прижимал салфетку к горлу Имса, что со стороны должно быть казалось, что он пытается его придушить. Но главное не это. Взгляд у Имса остановился, остекленел. Сэм быстро отбросил салфетку и припал ухом к его груди. Сердце не билось. Имс был мертв.   
Артур бросился вперед и упал на колени перед Имсом. 

– Что ты наделал?!

Артур схватил Имса за руку, хотел сжать ее, но тут обнаружил застрявшие стекляшки в его ладони и предплечье. 

– Это ты? – потрясенно спросил он, не глядя на Сэма.   
– Нет, – тихо проговорил тот. – Не я. Хотя, боюсь, это… Но я не понимаю, он должен был быть всего лишь воспоминанием, – пробормотал Сэм, больше для себя.

Он замолчал, не зная, как это объяснить. Появление Люцифера стало шоком и для него тоже. И конечно он знал, что это ненастоящий Люцифер, но какая разница при таком-то результате? К тому же Сэм начинал нервничать, что Люцифер объявится снова. Вдруг он сочтет Артура угрозой? И как тогда ему выбраться отсюда? А ему нужно было выбраться.

– Кобб сказал, что он послал кого-то к Дину, – сказал он. – Я запаниковал. Но я не ожидал, что будет так…

Артур поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд. Даже если он винил Сэма и готов был загрызть его, не сходя с места, он не показал этого. 

– Кого он послал? – спросил он.  
– Кобб назвал его Нэш. Сказал, что на всякий случай.   
– Вот же зараза, – раздраженно пробормотал Артур. Он принялся вытаскивать осколки из Имса. – Нэш – ифрит. Он из того же мира, что и Ариадна, только они из разных рас. Джины, как Ариадна строят сны. Вытаскивают из подсознания объектов разные воспоминания, чаще всего приятные, и заполняют ими места, чтобы во сне они казались реальными. Ифриты работают по-другому. Они оперируют страхом, и это... В общем, последствия бывают разные.   
– Кобб так не доверяет тебе?  
– Дело не в этом, он просто много чего делает, не согласовывая.  
– Отличная у вас команда.  
– Он был другим раньше, – сказал Артур. – До того, как его жена погибла. В то время мы были друзьями…   
Сэм больше ни о чем его не спрашивал. Он попытался прикинуть шансы Дина. В сущности, если этот Нэш тоже своего рода джин, то его можно убить серебряным ножом в крови ягненка. Они готовились к этому, и у Дина есть это оружие. Но сколько они уже здесь? Он запутался, сколько времени прошло, и когда Дин должен начать вытаскивать их отсюда.  
– Как отсюда выбраться? – спросил Сэм. Он тронул Артура за плечо, заставляя отвлечься от Имса. – Мне нужно к Дину. Не через пять часов, а прямо сейчас. Есть способ проснуться без выброса?   
– Смерть, – коротко сказал Артур.

Сэм почувствовал, как сам меняется в лице.

– И все? Это значит, что все они сейчас тоже проснулись?  
– Нет. Зелье, которое изготовил Юсуф, не позволяет проснуться до срока. Они провалились в лимб – мы так называем самые глубокие слои подсознания. Но из лимба можно выйти, если там умереть. 

Сэм вскочил и выхватил из-за пояса пистолет, намереваясь тут же застрелиться. Артур молниеносно вскочил на ноги и схватил его за запястье. 

– В лимбе убить себя куда сложнее, – сказал он. – Там ты становишься частью сна. Твое подсознание воспринимает все как реальность, на безальтернативной основе. 

Сэм опустил пистолет.

– Чего еще вы нам не сказали? – спросил он.  
– Боюсь, что многого, – сказал Артур, прямо глядя ему в глаза. – Мы меняем наш план.

Он поднял на руки тело Имса и перенес его на диван. Потом подвинул поближе два уцелевших кресла. 

– Войдем в лимб, – сказал он. – Ты найдешь Имса и убьешь его. А там дело будет за ним. Имс поможет твоему брату, достанет ключ и отправит по домам Ариадну и Юсуфа.   
– Я не собираюсь там торчать, Артур, – сообщил Сэм. – Я должен помочь Дину.  
– Если ты проснешься, сон разрушится, и проснутся все, одновременно. А нам нужно дать Имсу и Дину время.

Сэм покачал головой. Все это плохо укладывалось в голове. Более того, сейчас он осознал, что не знает о снах ничего. Имс с Артуром выдавали и крохи информации, и теперь из-за этого он будто шел по тонкому весеннему льду, грозившему вот-вот расколоться под ногами.

– Сэм. – Артур подошел к нему вплотную. – Мне нужна твоя кровь. Немного.

Сэм удивился, как это можно сделать во сне, но кивнул. Артур без всяких церемоний наклонился к нему и укусил его в шею. Сэм замер, вцепившись руками в подлокотники, чтобы нечаянно не двинуть ему. Зубы Артур убрал почти сразу же, но еще некоторое время он прижимался к нему губами, ожидая, чтобы ранки затянулись.

Затем он обошел по очереди трупы Кобба, Ариадны и Юсуфа, собирая пальцем кровь из их ран и отправляя ее в рот. Сэм мысленно сказал спасибо, что он начал с него. Последним Артур подошел к Имсу, и склонившись над припал к его губам. 

– И что теперь? – спросил Сэм, когда Артур сел с ним рядом на второе кресло.   
– Теперь приготовься к очень неприятному пробуждению.

 

***

 

Дин очнулся в собственном номере, накрепко привязанный к стулу прочными проводами. Напротив сидел парень в белой рубашке и потягивал пиво из бутылки. 

– Если ты спер мое пиво, – хрипло сказал Дин, – ты труп.  
– Прости, лень было бежать в магазин, – откликнулся тот.

Дин откашлялся, пытаясь прочистить горло, и почувствовал во рту явственный металлический привкус. Он посмотрел на Сэма, лежащего на кровати. По правую руку от него в кресле сидел Кобб, слева – Артур. Имс, Юсуф и Ариадна расположились кругом в изножье кровати. Все они крепко спали, было заметно только еле уловимое движение век – свидетельство сна.

Дин снова глянул на парня.

– Ты кто такой? – спросил он.  
– Я думал, ты знаешь.  
– Я знаю, что ты за тварь. Чего тебе нужно?  
– Как и любой твари, – он сделал акцент на последнем слове, – мне нужно немножко подкрепиться.  
– Брехня, – выплюнул Дин. – Если ты из этой компашки, тебе не еда нужна.

Парень вздохнул.

– Меня зовут Нэш, – сказал он. – Дом попросил меня присмотреть за тобой, пока они занимаются делом.   
– И что потом? Ты хоть понимаешь, что твой босс серьезно нарвался? Как и вы все.   
– Ну почему? Твой брат после этого приключения будет считать, что он изгнал демона, спас хорошего человека и его детей. А ты не только безоговорочно ему поверишь, тебе будет абсолютно все равно. Ты будешь слишком занят своими страхами.   
– Какие сложности. К чему все это?   
– Потому что люди сложные. И комплексные меры эффективнее, чем что-то одно.

Во сне Сэм еле слышно застонал, и Дин напрягся.

– Не переживай, – сказал Нэш. – Так бывает.

Дин его не слушал. Ему нужно было срочно вытащить Сэма из этой дьявольской комы. Мало ли что они еще задумали за их спиной.

 

***

 

Сэм уже давно стоял у решетки. Он держался руками за стальные прутья и смотрел на длинный и мрачный коридор за ними. Ему нужно было попасть туда, но отмычек с собой не было, и он злился то ли на дверь, на которой так некстати оказался замок, то ли на свою забывчивость.

– Сэм.

Кто-то положил ему руку на плечо, и он обернулся. Перед ним стоял Артур. Сэм знал, что этого мужчину так зовут, хотя не мог припомнить, где они виделись.

– Сэм, мы должны идти, – сказал Артур. 

Где-то на периферии сознания промелькнули воспоминания о разгромленной комнате, о Дине, попавшем в западню, о какой-то давно забытой охоте. Их сложно было собрать вместе, и некоторое время Сэм не понимал, зачем ворошить эти события, ведь они давно в прошлом. Он хотел просто отмахнуться и продолжить попытки попасть в тот коридор. 

Артур терпеливо ждал, пока до него дойдет. Видимо, не первый раз возился с новичками. 

– Мы охотимся, – с вопросительной интонацией сказал Сэм.

Артур кивнул.

– Во сне, – закончил Сэм. 

Тревожные воспоминания, которые он считал далеким прошлым, начали складываться в единую картину. Сэм схватился за голову, словно пытаясь поторопить собственный мозг.

– Знаешь, ты не обижайся, но твой лимб выглядит не самым здоровым местом, – заявил Артур.

Сэм вздрогнул и внимательно посмотрел на него. Точно. Лимб. Они спят во сне, и попали в лимб, из которого можно выйти, умерев.

– Я хочу сказать, что повидал много странных фантазий и мерзких воспоминаний, но это. – Артур картинно обвел рукой темный коридор с ржавыми трубами под потолком и металлическими стенами с потеками ржавчины и торчащими тут и там кусками арматуры. – Где мы вообще?

Сэм сделал глубокий вдох. В начале этого предприятия поход в сон не казался ему такой уж сложной задачей. Если бы он знал, что его снова закинет сюда, он бы подумал тысячу раз.

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, приятель, но это ад, – сказал он.  
– В каком смысле?  
– В прямом.

Артур некоторое время смотрел ему прямо в глаза, словно пытаясь прочесть в его мыслях, не шутка ли это, а потом отвернулся и покачал головой. Сэм почувствовал себя виноватым.

– Помнишь план? – спросил Артур после некоторого молчания. – Ты должен найти Имса, а я пойду к Коббу и постараюсь удержать его здесь. Я примерно представляю, куда он может пойти. 

Сэм нахмурился.

– Ты ведь говорил, что отсюда сложно выйти, зачем кого-то удерживать?  
– Кобб умеет выходить из лимба. Он не просто так занимается сновидениями. Его способности куда шире, чем манипулирование проходами в другие измерения. Можно сказать, что сны – это его стихия. Но если он проснется первым, да еще когда Нэш удерживает Дина, нам всем крышка. То есть вам с Дином наверняка, а мы с Имсом вряд ли когда-нибудь еще увидим друг друга. 

Сэм горько усмехнулся. 

– Слушай, я не уверен, что тебе безопасно идти куда-то одному.   
– Мне то как раз безопасно, – спокойно откликнулся Артур. – А вот ты будь осторожен. Теперь ты знаешь, что выход отсюда лежит через смерть. И твое подсознание будет пытаться прикончить тебя.  
– Но зачем?  
– Как зачем? Чтобы спасти тебя, конечно. Но ты должен продержаться. Просто успокой свой мозг.

Артур проверил магазин в пистолете и, круто развернувшись, пошел прочь. Сэм и не заметил, когда в его руках появилось оружие. Некоторое время он провожал его взглядом, а потом снова повернулся к решетке. Ему все же нужно было идти туда. Он был уверен, что найдет Имса именно там. И если Артур смог сделать себе пистолет из ничего… Сэм опустил руку в карман куртки и нащупал кожаный чехол, в котором он носил свои отмычки.  
Замок, хоть и выглядел порядком заржавевшим, поддался легко, и решетка открылась без единого скрипа. Сэм достал из внутреннего кармана фонарик и шагнул в коридор.

 

***

 

Нэш удалился в ванную. И пока его не было, Дин попробовал пошевелиться, чтобы проверить путы. Связан он был крепко, ничего не скажешь. Его нож лежал на столе рядом с пистолетом, телефоном, фонариком и бумажником, видимо Нэш обыскал его и вытащил все лишние предметы. 

Он оглядел комнату, и увидел у двери в ванную сумку с оружием, которое он подготовил для схватки с командой Кобба. Она была расстегнута, и оттуда торчала рукоятка мачете. 

Из ванной вышел Нэш, вытирая руки одноразовым полотенцем. 

– Тебе не говорили, что нехорошо трогать чужие вещи? – спросил Дин. – Или в вашем мире нет правил поведения?  
– Они не распространяются на тех, кто пытается тебя убить, – сказал Нэш, вставая позади Дина. – Скомкав полотенце, он швырнул его на стол и положил прохладные ладони на виски Дину. – Давай приступим к нашей собственной программе.

Дин дернулся, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя его руки, и тогда Нэш усилил хватку.

– Будешь сопротивляться, придется применить силу, – пригрозил он.

Краем глаза Дин видел, что татуировки на его руках стали менять цвет с черного на синий. В животе начали медленно разворачиваться спирали страха.   
И тут в дверь постучали.

 

***

 

Артур знал, что в любых постройках Кобб выбирал верхние этажи. Он говорил, что это помогает ему лучше оценивать перспективу. И он имел в виду не только вид за окном. Поэтому дойдя до первой попавшейся лестницы, Артур стал подниматься наверх.

С каждым пролетом становилось светлее. Стены из железных стали каменными. Потом запахло морем. Артур остановился и глубоко вдохнул соленый воздух. Еще две лестницы, два поворота, и он оказался в просторном холле офисного здания. На какой-то момент Артур почувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой. Он прошел мио пустующей стойки охраны и вызвал лифт. Его двери мягко разошлись. Зайдя внутрь, Артур нажал кнопку верхнего этажа. 

Пока лифт поднимался, он тяжело привалился к стенке кабины. Он с каким-то неприятным удивлением думал о том, что сейчас заканчивалась некая эпоха его жизни. И произошло это не потому что он так запланировал, а вдруг. Потому что Имсу пришла в голову безрассудная идея, потому что он сам поддался мечте, и потому что Дом решил что-то сделать по-своему. 

Интересно, понимает ли Доминик, что сейчас все закончится? 

Лифт звякнул и распахнул двери в пентхаус. Огромное помещение, размером с ангар было почти пустым. Он увидел Ариадну, застывшую у окна, сидевшего на полу Юсуфа – одежда на нем была порвана, и двух пальцев не хватало на левой руке. Видимо повторное столкновение с подсознанием Сэма Винчестера прошло для него не очень удачно. В центре помещения сидел Кобб на стуле. В руках он держал винтовку, готовый в любой момент выстрелить себе в рот.

– Я хотел дождаться тебя, – сказал он, увидев Артура. 

 

***

 

Услышав стук, Нэш прижал ладонь ко рту Дина, чтобы тот не издал ни звука, и замер сам. 

Стук повторился. Дин с тревогой смотрел на дверь. Если там какая-нибудь горничная, которой вздумается прибраться, пока постояльцев нет, это будет катастрофа. Стоит ли рассчитывать на слова Имса, что никто из них не убивал людей? 

В замочной скважине что-то заскрежетало, но ей-богу, Дин мог поклясться, что это не ключ. Кто-то пытался открыть дверь отмычкой. Нэш все еще стоял сзади, замерший, словно каменное изваяние, но Дин щекой чувствовал, как пульсирует кровь в знаках на его руках. Он явно был готов к атаке.

Дверь распахнулась и на пороге возникла Чарли. Узрев, что происходит в комнате, она ошеломленно застыла на месте. 

– Дин? – спросила она севшим от страха голосом.

Дин понял, что медлить больше нельзя. Он откинулся назад, качнувшись на ножках стула, и сбил с ног Нэша. 

– Сумка! – крикнул он. – Нож в крови!

Стул покачнулся, и Дин рухнул на пол. Чарли встрепенулась и кинулась к сумке у ванны. Нэш, издав вопль, бросился ей наперерез. Дин поднялся и на согнутых ногах врезался спиной в стену, чтобы разломать этот чертов стул окончательно. 

Стряхнув с себя провода, он кинулся к Чарли. Нэш уже почти добрался до нее. Он сидел на ней верхом, одной рукой прижимая ее голову к полу, а второй касаясь виска. От ярко синих татуировок на его запястье струился свет. Чарли мелко трясло. Дин подхватил злополучную ножку стула и обрушил ее на голову Нэша.  
Тот, почувствовав его приближение, попытался увернуться, и оружие лишь царапнуло его. Но Дин ударил снова, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока Нэш не свалился на пол без сознания. Только тогда Дин вспомнил о заготовленном ноже. Но сейчас было не до него. Он встал на колени перед Чарли.

– Эй, ты как? – спросил н.  
– Кажется нормально. – Чарли села и пощупала ладонью лоб. – Что тут происходит?  
– Происходит подстава, – коротко ответил Дин. – Ты почему здесь?   
– Я смотрела записи с камер. Сэм сказал, что вместе с Коббом работают четверо. Но после того, как они уехали, из его дома вышел этот парень и поехал следом. 

А записи о том, чтобы он входил, не было. Я решила, что здесь что-то не так, но по телефонам никто не отвечал, и вот. Приехала. 

Дин усмехнулся. 

– Все бы так вовремя.

Он помог ей подняться. Они быстро связали Нэша теми же проводами, которыми раньше был опутан Дин, и усадили его в угол.

– Следи за ним, – сказал Дин, протягивая ей нож. – Убивать пока не будем, но если рыпнется, ты знаешь что делать.  
– Ага, – сказала Чарли, беря нож двумя руками и глядя на него широко открытыми глазами.

Дин двинулся к кровати. Надо было поскорее разбудить Сэма.

 

***

 

Сэм все дальше и дальше уходил в темноту. Сначала его путь освещали тусклые лампочки под потолком, потом они начали попадаться все реже и реже, и вот закончились совсем. Сэм включил карманный фонарик и продолжил свой путь, стараясь не смотреть под ноги. Внизу хлюпала вода, и раздавался явственный крысиный писк. Повернуть назад он не мог, а значит легче было просто не знать, по чему он идет.

Он почти потерял счет времени. Хотя уверенность в правильном пути все еще была сильна, Сэм начал задумываться, что это мог быть путь в никуда. Ложные надежды всегда были самой любимой пыткой Люцифера. И если бы сейчас он просто запустил его как мышь в закольцованный лабиринт, Сэм нисколько бы этому не удивился.

И тут луч фонаря уперся в дверь. Обычную, деревянную дверь с круглой ручкой. Сэм вздохнул с ощутимым облегчением и приготовил отмычки. Однако к его удивлению, на сей раз они не понадобились – дверь была открыта. Сэм распахнул ее и шагнул внутрь. 

Внутри его ждал Люцифер. 

– Ты долго, Сэм, – сказал он. – Я уже начал терять терпение.

Сэм попятился назад.

– Ты знаешь, что не скроешься от меня, – напомнил Люцифер. – Так зачем все усложнять. – Он достал из-за спины нож с тонким острым лезвием. – Сейчас мы с тобой вспомним нашу любимую игру, а потом ты проснешься, и все будет хорошо.

Сэм уперся спиной в дверь, подергал ручку, но теперь она не поддавалась, а поворачиваться к Люциферу спиной он бы не рискнул. Оружие. Ему нужно оружие.   
Он вспомнил Артура, деловито перезаряжающего свою пушку, и тут же ощутил тяжесть в кармане. Моментально выхватив пистолет, Сэм наставил его на Люцифера.

– Не подходи, – процедил он.

Люцифер конечно его не послушал. На сей раз он даже говорить ничего не стал. И тогда Сэм выстрелил – раз, другой, третий, пока не разрядил в дьявола всю обойму. Люцифер замер, закрываясь руками. Его лицо превратилось в месиво, и видеть его спокойные голубые глаза посреди всей этой крови и осколков костей, было еще страшнее.

– Не подходи, – на выдохе повторил Сэм. 

Он воспользовался замешательством Люцифера, быстро открыл отмычкой дверь и снова выбежал в коридор. И вдруг кто-то налетел на него сбоку, сбил с ног и припечатал к стенке. Воздух выбило из легких, Сэм выронил пистолет и в панике посмотрел вниз, ожидая снова увидеть Люцифера. Но его держал Имс. Он выглядел иначе. Его щеки ввалились, скулы стали острее, темные круги залегли под глазами, но дело было даже не в этом – во всем его облике появилось что-то звериное, дикое.

– Ты, – прорычал он. – Я тебя уже давно жду.  
– Постой, – выдавил Сэм, пытаясь отодрать его руку от своего горла.

Имс угрожающе зарычал, и ногти на его пальцах стали расти и вытягиваться в здоровые острые когти. Человеческие зрачки вытянулись, превратившись в кошачьи. Он не перевертыш, – подумал Сэм. То есть перевертыш и оборотень в одном лице. Совершенно новое существо, каких Сэм еще не встречал.

– Имс, я пришел, чтобы помочь.  
– Я уже просил твоей помощи, и оказался здесь. С ним… 

Было понятно, кого он имел в виду, и Сэму было мучительно жаль, что он отправил Имса прямиком в вотчину Люцифера.

– Прости… Прости меня… – Сэм почувствовал, как острые когти вспарывают кожу на его шее. Перед глазами поплыли цветные круги. – Артур сказал найти тебя.  
– Артур? 

Хватка на горле Сэма немного ослабла. 

– Ты что, притащил его сюда?  
– Мы пришли вместе.  
– Где он?  
– Пошел искать Кобба.

Имс раздраженно фыркнул и отбросил Сэма к противоположной стене, как тряпичную куклу. Сэм почувствовал под руками холодный сырой пол, склизкий от плесени и крысиного помета. Он попытался подняться, но тут Имс вновь метнулся к нему. Его глаза светились в темноте зеленым блеском, и Сэм видел, как он разглядывает его.

– Мы должны найти его, – наконец сказал Имс.

В его голосе все еще слышался неясный рокот, словно он прилагал усилия, чтобы не рычать, а говорить членораздельно.

– Он сказал, что ты должен помочь Дину.  
– Потом, – бросил Имс. – Сначала мы найдем его. Я больше не могу, мне надо его увидеть.

Можно было представить, что если бы в этот момент у него был хвост, то он хлестал бы себя по бокам от волнения и нетерпения. 

– Прости, – с искренним сожалением пробормотал Сэм.  
– Что? – переспросил Имс.

Сэм выхватил из-за пазухи пистолет, и если он правильно овладел этой техникой, теперь в нем должны были быть пули из чистейшего серебра. То, что нужно, для оборотня. Прицелившись между сверкающих зеленых зрачков, Сэм выстрелил.

 

***

 

– Чарли, помоги мне, – попросил Дин, приподнимая Сэма с постели. – Его надо посадить на стул.  
– Давай одного из них стряхнем? – Чарли взялась за спинку кресла, на котором сидел Имс.

И тут Имс открыл глаза и схватил ее за руку. Чарли завизжала. Дин чуть не грохнулся вместе с Сэмом. Имс медленно повернулся к девушке, отпустил ее запястье и заявил:

– У меня чуть мозг не вылетел сейчас. А ты, – обратился он к Дину, – положи его на место.  
– Я собираюсь его разбудить.  
\- Нет. – Имс резво вскочил с кресла, но он был еще дезориентирован, и его немного качнуло. – Нет-нет-нет. Разбудишь его, и сон развалится. Они все проснутся.

Дин нехотя снова уложил Сэма на постель.

– Ты знаешь, что Кобб послал ко мне еще одного из вас?

Дин указал на Нэша. Имс посмотрел на связанного ифрита и кивнул. 

– Он нам сказал. Но уже во сне.  
– Что там у вас произошло?  
– Твой брат произошел. Псих чертов. Лучше бы мы с твоим ангелом разбирались.

Имс подошел к Коббу, расстегнул ему рубашку и вытащил кулон в виде маленького волчка. 

– Вот он, – удовлетворенно сказал он.  
– Что это? – спросила Чарли.  
– Ключ, – ответил Имс.  
– Философский камень, – добавил Дин.  
– Настоящий? – поразилась Чарли. – Офигеть.  
– Давайте расчистим середину, – сказал Имс. – Надо быстрее спровадить Юсуфа и Ариадну. Да и Нэша заодно. Артур не сможет долго задерживать Кобба в Лимбе.

Пока Дин с Чарли убирали обломки и двигали кресла со спящими сновидцами, Имс начертил первую пентаграмму и поставил в середину волчок. 

– Ты это делал хоть раз? – спросил Дин. 

Он уже подтащил к краю круга кресло с Юсуфом.

– Нет, – откликнулся Имс. 

Волчок тем временем стал раскручиваться все быстрее и быстрее. В воздухе ощутимо запахло серой.

 

***

 

Сэм не знал, куда он шел. Чем дольше он тут находился, тем труднее было помнить, что он во сне. Иногда эта мысль начинала казаться ему абсурдной, но тогда он напоминал себе, что если он не в лимбе, тогда он в аду. И поскольку второй вариант был куда хуже, он возвращался к идее сна.

Вокруг грохотали взрывы, заставляя Сэма тревожно озираться. Лимб постепенно разрушался. Вернее это Люцифер взялся его разрушать. Два раза, Сэма чуть не пришибло довольно большими камнями. Видимо, Люцифер нашел новое развлечение и теперь пытался убить его вот такими выходками.

Успокой свой мозг, – вспомнил Сэм совет Артура.

Он вздохнул несколько раз, но это не помогло. 

Успокой свой мозг.

Может, Артур имел в виду другое…

Увидев просвет в полуразрушенной части коридора, Сэм выбрался наружу. За пределами его ада простирался длинный песочный пляж. Это была уже не его память. Кто-то другой привнес в это место свое видение мира.   
Сэм снял кроссовки и побрел вдоль кромки воды. Пройдя метров двести, он сел прямо на песок и протянул ноги, чтобы набегающие волны касались его ступней, и стал ждать.

Сколько времени прошло было не важно. Но шум прибоя еще не успел ему наскучить, когда его шеи коснулось лезвие. Сэм инстинктивно напрягся. Он посмотрел вверх на стоящего над ним Люцифера. 

– Мне больно от того, что ты боишься меня, – сказал Люцифер, присаживаясь рядом. 

В этот момент Сэм подумал, что его замысел, это чистое безумие, но видимо никаких других вариантов не было. Это сон, – напомнил он себе. – Все, что происходит во сне – не считается.

– Я не боюсь, – сказал Сэм. – Я знаю, что с тобой я в безопасности.

Кажется, ему удалось лишить дьявола дара речи. Сэм взял его за запястье и забрал у него нож. 

– Мы должны остаться здесь, – твердо сказал он. – Только ты и я. Мы здесь под твоей защитой.  
– Ты разыгрываешь меня? – недоверчиво спросил Люцифер.  
– А что если и так? Разве ты не хотел бы поиграть? Подумай, другой возможности может не быть.

Люцифер поднял руку и провел пальцами по скуле Сэма.

– Тебе мои игры никогда не нравились.  
– Они были не очень веселые. – Сэм развернулся к нему и положил руки ему на плечи. – Но я все еще надеюсь на твою фантазию.

Вокруг было тихо. Взрывы прекратились. Лимб перестал разрушаться. 

 

***

 

– Я уже давно размышляю, что же произошло, – сказал Кобб. – Над тем, что вообще у нас происходит. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я, правда, Артур?  
– Понимаю, – согласился тот. – Ты много думаешь, и поэтому отправил к Дину Винчестеру Нэша.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я виноват в том, что отреагировал на проблему, созданную вашим с Имсом предательством.

Ариадна отвернулась от окна и тоже уставилась на Артура. Взгляд у нее был разочарованный, и пожалуй, с другое время Артур захотелось бы извиниться перед ней.

– Удивительно, – сказал Артур. – Но ты даже не допускаешь, что дело может быть в тебе.  
– Не я подставляю всю команду!  
– Не ты? Сэм запаниковал, когда ты сказал, что послал опасное существо к его брату! Все шло по плану.  
– По-вашему плану! И для чего? Чтобы вы с Имсом могли трахаться почаще?

Артур опешил. Ему всегда казалось, что они с Имсом достаточно осторожны в публичных проявлениях своих отношений.

– Вам в голову не приходит, что мы занимаемся опасной работой. Что я рискую больше вас, потому что живу в этом мире.

Юсуф вдруг исчез. 

– Дом! – крикнула Ариадна.

Кобб обернулся и, увидев, что произошло, вставил дуло винтовки себе в рот. Артур подлетел к нему и дернул за ствол. Заряд ушел в потолок. Сверху на них посыпалась мелкая штукатурная пыль.

– Собираешься уйти?! – в сердцах крикнул Артур. – Ты весь в этом. Весь в своих чувствах и проблемах. Думаешь, что у других их нет, а потом удивляешься, почему кто-то действует за твоей спиной!

Кобб дернулся, но вампир был сильнее человека. Артур никогда не позволял себе демонстрировать свою превосходящую силу. Это было залогом их сотрудничества и взаимного доверия, но сейчас он намеренно шел против их неписанных правил. И не только ради того, чтобы задержать Кобба в лимбе. Он хотел, чтобы Дом его выслушал. Чтобы он опять начал его слушать, как было до того, как умерла Мол. 

– Ты видел, что Имс дорог мне, и все равно продолжал вызывать нас всего раз в два-три месяца?! Я позволял тебе использовать меня раз за разом, хотя весь последний год это одна сплошная катастрофа! Но я столько раз говорил себе, что если бы ты знал все о нас с Имсом, ты бы придумал, как помочь нам. Ты не сплавлял бы нас отсюда сразу после выхода из сна объекта! Но оказывается, ты все знал?

– Прекрати эту истерику, Артур, – приказал Кобб.

Артур схватил его за грудки и оскалился, выпустив клыки. Он не питался кровью людей. Но сейчас дело было не в еде, он хотел, чтобы Кобб подумал не только о своей любви. Ему хотелось передать ему кое-что. Краем глаза он заметил, что Ариадна бежит к ним через весь зал. Артур собрался, чтобы дать отпор, но тут Ариадна ахнула и исчезла тоже. Это отрезвило его, и он отпустил Кобба.

Тот некоторое время смотрел на пустое место, где только что была Ариадна, а потом снова поднял винтовку. На этот раз Артур не стал его останавливать. Он только отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как Дом покончит с собой. Лимб делал эту обыденную процедуру невыносимой.   
Оставшись один, он вышел на балкон. Внизу простирался огромный черный лабиринт, ощетинившийся острыми выступами и рядами, похожих на лезвии стекол. Артур улыбнулся. Само по себе падение с большой высоты не могло его убить. А вот штырь в сердце – вполне.

 

***

 

Имс закрыл портал, куда он отправил Ариадну и Нэша, и поднял с пола волчок. 

– Теперь что? – спросил Дин.  
– Теперь он отдаст это мне, – сказал Кобб.

Дин развернулся, выхватывая пистолет. 

Кобб поднялся со своего кресла. Посмотрев на пустые места, где раньше сидели Ариадна и Юсуф, он покачал головой.

– Что ты наделал, Имс?  
– Просто отправил их домой. А вот что наделал ты? Покушение на охотника? – Имс сокрушенно покачал головой. – Боюсь, теперь нашу лавочку придется прикрыть.   
Кобб шагнул вперед.  
– Отдай мне ключ, Имс.  
– Нет. Я знаю, зачем он тебе и прости, но вам с Артуром придется поискать другой выход.   
– Какой другой? Нет другого выхода.  
– Да ладно, что тебе стоит, – встрял Дин. – Ты же алхимик, сделаешь себе еще один. Дай своим парням оттянуться.  
– Я не алхимик, – сказал Кобб. – Моя жена была алхимиком. И это она сделала философский камень. А у них не принято оставлять рецепты. – Он обернулся к Имсу. – Это вещь Мол, Имс, моя память о ней.  
– У тебя есть память о Мол, Кобб, это ваши дети. А этот ключ он… Он тебя уже с ума свел. Ты же был другим человеком. 

Имс шагнул к Коббу, глядя ему в глаза. Дин попятился с его пути, закрывая собой Чарли. Сэм на кровати снова застонал. Как-то иначе, и Дин переключил все внимание на него. Должно быть Имс тоже отвлекся, потому что в следующую секунду, Кобб выхватил серебряный нож и кинулся на него. Имса он только поцарапал, но уворачиваясь, тот выронил волчок, который тут же откатился в пентаграмму, словно в ее центре что-то притягивало его.

– Эй ребята, не открывайте тут ничего лишнего, – предупредил Дин на всякий случай. – У нас и так всякого дерьма навалом.

Имс с Коббом его не слышали, они оба бросились к пентаграмме, спеша завладеть ключом. Они были так увлечены этой дракой, что даже не заметили, как под ними стал открываться проход в другой мир. Дин с Чарли наблюдали за этим, не зная что предпринять. Вытаскивать их оттуда? Но как, не утонув самим в водовороте чистой энергии?

В кресле рядом с Сэмом заворочался Артур. Он распахнул глаза, невидящим взглядом посмотрел на Дина, а потом на дерущихся Кобба с Имсом. Остатки сна слетели с него моментально. Он вскочил с кресла, и не думая, бросился к ним. Первым делом он схватил за шкирку Имса.

– Брось его, – Имс! – закричал он. – Брось этот ключ! Тебя же утянет! 

Однако Имс то ли не слышал его, то ли просто уже не мог отцепиться от Кобба. Водоворот энергии расплылся до самых краев пентаграммы и в этот момент все трое провалились внутрь. Все было кончено за несколько мгновений. Проход в другой мир вновь превратился в пол, на котором не осталось даже краски, которой была нарисована пентаграмма. 

Дин осторожно отпустил Чарли, но она все еще продолжала стоять, прижавшись к нему.

– Куда они пропали? – спросила она.  
– Ну, ради Кобба, надеюсь, что туда, где не питаются людьми.  
– Им надо очень серьезно разобраться между собой, – сказала Чарли.  
– Это уж точно, – согласился Дин. – Давай будить Сэма.  
– Принести холодной водички?  
– Не, прям с кровати давай его скинем и все.

 

***

 

Чарли снова позвонила им через пару дней, когда Дин и Сэм были уже почти приехали в свой бункер. Дом Кобба плотно оккупировала полиция, пытавшаяся выяснить, куда подевался отец двух детей. Сами дети пока оставались со своей бабушкой, которая пока не сообщила никакой ценной информации, зато наговорила столько нелицеприятных вещей о своем зяте, что Кобба можно было сразу объявить преступником в розыске.

– Надеюсь, он все же вернется, – сказал Сэм.  
– Только хорошо бы без своих друзей, – добавил Дин, отключившись от разговора с Чарли. – Кстати ты так и не рассказал мне, что там у вас произошло?  
– Это… – Сэм отвернулся, глядя в окно, но потом добавил: – довольно личное.   
– Вот это и интересно. Давай колись.  
– Слушай, у тебя же есть случаи в жизни, о которых ты мне не рассказываешь. Представь, что у меня есть такой же.  
– А если я угадаю, скажешь? – спросил Дин, выруливая на федеральное шоссе.  
– Нет.  
– Опять клоунов встретил?  
– Нет…

 

Конец


End file.
